Lembranças
by Baka Tami
Summary: Finalmente, Naraku fora destruído. Motivo de alegria? Não para o houshi, ao ter que conviver com a mulher de sua vida, esposada com outro, motivo de uma perversa armadilha. Mir
1. Prólogo pt I

Aê, gente! Aqui estou eu, de volta com um draminha bááásico. 

Como uma boa garota melancólica e muitas vezes depressiva, eu tinha que pensar em algo parecido com isso...

Ou melhor: eu sempre penso. Não só penso como-pior - sinto.

Por meio dessa fic, representarei os sentimentos que vire-e-mexe me invadem.

Só que há um porém. No caso, a "CyberTamis" não será nem Kagome, Sango, Kikyou, Rin, Kagura, nem nenhuma dessas mulheres.

Surpreendam-se: serei o Miroku. 

Sim, esse monge tarado que é muito difícil alguém não gostar.

Bem,bem, como já deve ter percebido, será uma fic San&Mir.

Espero que gostem dessa fanfic. Só desejo francamente que não sintam o que descreverei aqui.

É horrível...

E, sendo sincera, não desejo isso a ninguém.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Legenda: **

"_Blábláblá": _pensamentos ou lembranças

-Lerolero: fala dos personagens (isso se o FFNet não cortar)

OoOoO: mudanças de lugar.

(N/A): notas da autora depressiva (desculpas a quem não gosta de notas da autora, mas eu não resisto XD. Outra coisa: prometo que não terá muitas interrupções. ).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Lembranças**_

_**Prólogo**_

_**Alguns dias antes do pedido de casamento.**_

"_Não estou gostando nada desse Miroku..."._

Olhava o houshi com desdém.

Há alguns dias que Korunusake Takeda hospedara o grupo do hanyou Inuyasha em seu palácio, depois de saber da notícia que ele e seus amigos destruíram um terrível youkai chamado Naraku.

Desde então, vem cuidando de todo o seu grupo. Todos estavam muito feridos, mas um caso o preocupava: Sango havia perdido muito sangue, e estava à beira da morte.

"_E aquele mongezinho não-sois-nada não saía de perto dela... Ah, ele vai ver só..."._

-Senhor Miroku, o senhor está muito fraco, tem que descansar um pouco. Vamos, mandarei que meus vassalos lhe preparem um banho.-disse gentilmente Takeda.

-Obrigado, senhor Takeda. Mas gostaria de ficar por aqui, afinal, Sango precisa de cuidados... E eu me encarrego de cuidar de sua saúde.

-Entendo, senhor monge. Até eu gostaria de ficar cuidando de Sango...-recebeu um olhar frio de Miroku, mas ignorou.- Mas o senhor também está ferido.

-Com licença, senhores. Senhor monge está na hora de trocar as ataduras...-disse uma bela moça, morena de cabelos escorridos e rosto angelical.

-Vá, Miroku! Eu cuido dela pra você, se o senhor Takeda não se incomodar... Aliás, Sango está bem melhor! Está se recuperando rapidamente, veja!-disse uma colegial, entrando no quarto.

-Sem incômodo nenhum, senhorita Kagome.-disse Takeda, sorrindo. Na verdade,um sorriso cínico, pois a colegial tirara a oportunidade dele ficar perto de Sango.

Miroku olhou primeiro para Kagome, depois para Korunusake e por último, para Sango desacordada.

E ficou a fitá-la. Tanto, que a moça que o chamou para trocar as ataduras, teve de puxá-lo delicadamente para que ele a acompanhasse.

Korunusake a viu puxá-lo e lhe sorriu. A morena lhe devolveu o sorriso. Só que não era um sorriso nem um pouco sincero, e sim, maldoso.

"_Espero que faças um bom trabalho, Yume. Só não ouse falhar..."_, pensava Korunusake.

Virou-se para Kagome e disse:

-Senhorita miko, a senhorita não gostaria de um chá?

-Não, muito obrigada, Takeda-sama...-sorriu docemente, enquanto afofava o travesseiro de Sango. Kagome não notara o tal sorriso, mas sentia cheiro de maldade e confusão no ar...

-Muito bem. Darei uma volta pelo jardim. Qualquer problema, não hesite em me chamar. Fique à vontade, senhorita.

-Mais uma vez obrigada,Takeda-sama.

E saiu. Assim que fechou a porta (N/A: não sei como chama aquelas porta de correr, que parece que é de papel vegetal... sei lá.), deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

-É... É melhor eu encomendar nosso anel de noivado, Sango. Vamos nos casar mais rápido do que imagina...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Sente-se aqui, senhor monge... E relaxe...

Miroku sentou no futon com um certo receio.Não perguntou àquela senhorita se queria conceber-lhe um herdeiro, já que estava um tanto desconfiado de seu rosto angelical.

-Com licença...-murmurou a garota, enquanto tirava a parte de cima do manto de Miroku. Estava sentada atrás dele.

Deparou-se com algumas ataduras um pouco manchadas de sangue, já seco, que tentavam encobrir as costas definidas de Miroku.

"_Kami... Ele é tem um corpo muito definido para ser um monge! Deve ser por causa do treinamento rigoroso que teve... É... Vou me divertir bastante com ele..."_, e sorriu.

Encostou de leve em suas costas, mordendo o canto dos lábios. Miroku gemeu baixo de dor.

-Perdão, senhor monge... Volto já.-e levantou-se.

Miroku a fitou andando no canto do quarto rapidamente. Logo desviou a visão.

Yume, enquanto pegava as ataduras, molhou um pano com um líquido esverdeado, e trouxe-lhe um copo do mesmo líquido para o monge.

"_Espero que esse chá faça efeito rápido... Estou louca para brincar...!"_, pensava, enquanto sorria.

-Senhor monge...?-chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Sim?

-Por favor...Gostaria que tomasse esse chá... Lhe fará bem...-estendeu o copo.

Miroku cheirou o conteúdo. Piscou algumas vezes e balançou a cabeça um pouco.

"_O cheiro é muito forte para ser um simples chá... Há coisas estranhas por aqui..."._

-De que é feito esse chá, se mal lhe pergunto?

-Mal nenhum! É feito de uma erva muito rara. Senhor Korunusake Takeda insistiu muito para eu procurá-la, pois queria vê-los curados o mais rápido possível, já que essa erva tem um poder curativo impressionante. Takeda-sama é muito generoso...-sorriu a moça.- Tome, senhor monge, enquanto eu troco suas ataduras...-deu-lhe o copo, e sentou-se atrás de Miroku.

Miroku tomou o conteúdo esverdeado. Agradeceu, e deixou que Yume fizesse o seu tabalho.

Yume passava um pano nos ferimentos de Miroku, que não eram muitos. Ele gemia um pouco de dor, mas não era nada muito torturante.

Só não sabia que Yume passava o pano com o mesmo líquido que lhe dera. Não sentiu nada diferente que sentia.

Mas, aos poucos, estava um pouco tonto... Fechou os olhos e vacilou um pouco o corpo pra frente, mas se apoiou nos braços.

-Senhor monge, está bem?-perguntou Yume.

-Si-sim... Só um pouco tonto...

-_"Ótimo! A droga já está fazendo efeito!" _Ah, relaxe, senhor Miroku... Relaxe, pois lhe farei companhia aqui...-disse a moça, já lhe beijando a nuca.

-Re-relaxar...?

Não obteu resposta. Fechou os olhos. Sentiu-se sonolento. Percebeu que não era realmente um simples chá...

Tarde demais...

Yume já o virou de frente para sim, deitou-lhe no futon e subiu em cima deste. Beijava-lhe o tórax.

-Pa-pare, senhorita...-balbuciou Miroku, já quase sem voz.

-Parar...? Não está gostando, senhor monge? Pois eu estou...-respondeu a garota, já sentada em seu abdômen, e tirando a parte de cima do kimono branco que vestia.

Miroku não conseguia pensar. Estava tudo rodando... Sentia-se mole... Seus atos não estavam correspondendo à sua consciência.

Finalmente, sua visão apagou.

Mas... Estranho... Sentia seu corpo se mexer, mesmo sem ordenar... Sentiu um pouco de frio no começo, e um peso sobre si.

Por que ouvia fios de... Gemidos...?

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

Korunusake adentrou seu palácio novamente. Encaminhou-se ao quarto de feridos, onde o monge estava.

Encostou seu ouvido na porta.

Ouviu sussurros e gemidos de Yume.

"_É... hehehe... Pelo jeito está fazendo bem feito, hein, Yume? Pois aproveite bem... E quem sabe terá uma nova chance com o monge? Hehehehe..."._

Saiu do local com um sorriso satisfeito.

Encaminhou-se pelo quarto de Sango. E entrou.

-Como está Sango, senhorita Kagome?

-Bem, está se recuperando... Só estou preocupada com Inuyasha...

-Não quer ir cuidar dele? Talvez ele possa estar precisando da senhorita...

Kagome corou.

-É... Acho que vou sim... Mas volto já. Obrigada.

-Está certo.

Kagome fez uma reverência a Korunusake, e saiu.

Takeda foi se aproximando de Sango, e agachou perto desta.

"_Cada vez mais linda...", _acariciou seu rosto. Sango ainda estava desacordada_. "Desde que quando você foi a meu reino exterminar aquele youkai, sempre pensava em você... Eu já te contei isso, não foi? Foi sim... Até te pedi em casamento, quando nos encontramos aquele dia... Mas o que foi que você fez? Negou. Mas não espere que eu tenha desistido de você, Sango. Isso só fortaleceu a minha vontade em te ter como esposa. Como disse aquele dia, te esperei por 7 anos, e iria continuar a te esperar... E a sorte esteve ao meu lado, quando te trouxe aqui novamente, depois daquela batalha com Naraku. Pensei que tinha vindo aqui para mim... Mas percebi... Percebi que só tinha olhos para aquele monge! Aquele maldito monge não desgrudava de você, e quando você tinha febre, delirava, chamava por ele... Por que, Sango? Por que teve que se apaixonar por ele? Não, Sango... Você nunca irá ser dele, só minha! Você sempre será minha, Sango! Você nunca vai me deixar, assim como nunca te deixarei! E quanto aquele monge? Há... Ele já está tendo o que o destino prometeu lhe ser pago... E sabe por que? Por que ele não te merece. Só eu! E sabe por que eu te mereço? Porque eu te amo, Sango, mais que minha própria vida! Faço tudo isso por amor a você, Sango... Minha Sango..."_.

Korunusake beijou-lhe a mão, depois a testa... Quando se deparou com os lábios dela, um pouco roxos e tremidos.

O desejo lhe consumiu. Aproximou-se dos lábios dela, mas não chegou a lhe beijar.

"_Não... Vou esperar até o dia de nosso casamento... Não vejo a hora de beijar essa sua boca..."_.

Afastou-se delicadamente, não desviando os olhos da exterminadora.

E sorriu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Uhuuuuu!**

**1º cap de Lembranças saído do fornoooo! Huahuahuahau!**

**To tão feliz! Eu adorei escrever esse capítulo! Espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler também!**

**Meu, vai ser a segunda fic escrita da minha cabeça mesmo. E principalmente coração, claro!**

**Alguém aí já pensou como deve ser o sofrimento do Miroku vendo a Sango casada e morrendo de ódio dele?**

**E ainda mais com o Korunusake Takeda?**

**Alguém aí sabe quem é Korunusake Takeda? Bem, bem... **

**Ele é um senhor feudal rico, bonito, gentil e principalmente apaixonado pela Sango. Ele apareceu no epidódio 78 eu acho. Se chama: "Sango, só você", algo do tipo.**

**Tipow, no capítulo, ele fala que desde a primeira vez que viu a Sango (isso quando eles eram pequenos), ele se apaixonou por ela. É que ela foi exterminar um youkai no reino dele, sabe...?**

**E desde então nunca mais a esqueceu.**

**Daí, quando ele pediu ela em casamento dentro do palácio dele, e na frente do grupo de Inuyasha, no episódio, aparece o Miroku de vela, e com cara de poucos amigos.**

**Daí, a Kagome diz: "Encrencaaa".**

**Foi mó engraçado.**

**Quem é fã de Miroku e Sango deve ter visto esse epi. No final, claaaro, a Sango recusa o pedido, né?**

**Diz que tem que resolver umas coisas aí... algo do tipo. Daí, aparece umas imagens dela com o Kohaku. Que merda... devia passar imagens dela com o Miroku, isso sim!**

**E o Miroku e a Kagome só ouvindo atrás da moitinha. A Kagome um pouquinho envergonhada (porque realmente o Takeda tava falando coisas muito lindas pra Sango), e o Miroku sério. Até que ele saiu de trás da moitinha e foi embora. E o Miroku conversou com a Kagome, falou umas coisas aí...**

**Só vendo o epi, mesmo. Quem quiser ver o epi, é só me mandar um e-mail, que eu mando um anexo com o episódio. Mas tem que falar no assunto do e-mail: "Episódio: San e Mir", não necessariamente nessa ordem.**

_**Comentários da fic:**_

"-Parar...? Não está gostando, senhor monge? Pois eu estou...-respondeu a garota, já sentada em seu abdômen, e tirando a parte de cima do kimono branco que vestia."

**Nota: Uuuuuh, safadaaa! Morre, desgraça!**

" "_Não... Vou esperar até o dia de nosso casamento... Não vejo a hora de beijar essa sua boca..."_."

**Nota: Eita, gente, só tem tarado nessa história, credo...**

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Eita... esses dois aí vão dar o que falar... A Yume e o Takeda, eu to falando.**

**Ah, gente... peço para que não se preocupem com a Yume e o Miroku.**

**Estou reservando uma coisinha bem especial pra eles... ehehehehe.**

**Beijão, gente.**

**FA-FE-FI-FO-FUI!  
**


	2. Prólogo pt II

Hehehe, vortei!

Gente, desculpa a demora. É que a porcaria do meu PC pifou tudo! Kra, nunca pensei que eu iria passar por uma coisas dessas... Agora que eu virei "ficwriter", tudo o que acontece com vocês está acontecendo comigo... saco, viu! u.ú 

Bom, mais um prólogo de Lembranças.

Espero que gostem.

_**SENTA QUE LÁ VEM HISTÓRIA**_

_(Ouvindo Yeah, do Usher)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Legenda: **

"_Blábláblá": _pensamentos ou lembranças

-Lerolero: fala dos personagens (isso se o FFNet não cortar)

OoOoO: mudanças de lugar.

(N/A): notas da autora depressiva (desculpas a quem não gosta de notas da autora, mas eu não resisto XD. Outra coisa: prometo que não terá muitas interrupções. ).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Lembranças**_

_**Prólogo parte II**_

_**O dia do pedido do casamento. **_

Sango acordava. Olhou ao redor lentamente, ainda deitada. Não havia ninguém.

Levantou-se com dificuldade, após uma tentativa frustrada de se levantar de supetão, o que causou-lhe uma dolorida pontada nas têmporas e uma dor muscular.

"_Onde estou? Que lugar é esse?"_.

Conseguiu levantar o tronco, ficando sentada.

Pela primeira vez notara o corpo. Colo, busto e abdômen estavam enfaixados, deixando-a seminua da cintura pra cima.

"_Kami! O que aconteceu!"_.

Assustou-se. Tivera que ficar nua para que a enfaixassem, mas isso não era o motivo do susto. A pergunta é: Quem a enfaixou?

Deixou essa pergunta para outro momento ser respondida, assim que encontrasse alguém de seu grupo. Avistou um kimono branco de algodão do outro lado do dojo.

Com alguma dificuldade, ficou de pé e vestiu o kimono. Avistou também o seu hiraikotsu, e o utilizou para se apoiar enquanto caminhava até o "shoji". (N/A: Descobri o nome daquelas portas feitas de papel vegetal, que na verdade, nem são papel vegetal! Shoji é aquelas portas feitas de papel de arroz, que um murrinho quebra, ou melhor, rasga tudo... Eu acho...).

Saiu do dojo, ainda apoiada ao hiraikotsu. Olhou ao redor. Estava tudo vazio.

"_Como vim parar num palácio? E onde estão os outros? Será que Miroku está bem?"_.

Andou pelos corredores do palácio, até que avistou as silhuetas de Kagome e Inuyasha num dojo, além de um outro desconhecido.

Encaminhou-se apressada para lá, e abriu a porta (N/A: ah! Num vou mais colocar "shoji" não! To com preguiça! . ) bruscamente.

Todos olharam para ela.

-Sango! Que bom que acordou!-disse dócil Kagome.

Olhou todos presente, até que sua visão parou em Korunusake.

-Takeda-sama? O que faz aqui?

-Calma, primeiro, sente-se. Não deveria ter vindo aqui sozinha! Deveria estar se recuperando primeiro!-ajudou-a a sentar.

-Obrigada...

-Bom, já que está aqui...Sabia que você fica linda de cabelo solto, Sango?-disse Kosunusake, sorrindo gentilmente.

-O-obrigada novamente, Takeda-sama.-Sango corou levemente.

-Bem, você quer saber o que faço aqui, não é? Acho que não se recorda... Esse é o meu palácio, Sango. Não se lembra?

-É! Takeda-sama foi muito gentil em nos recolher para ajudar a gente.-disse Kagome, enquanto enfaixava as costas do hanyou à sua frente.

-Féh! Ninguém pediu a ajuda dele! Só nos ajudou porque quis... Féh!-emburrou-se Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, se você não tivesse ferido, mandaria você sen...

-Tá, ta...

"_Hm... Bem que eu desconfiava ter visto esses corredores antes..."_, pensava Sango.

-Sente-se bem, Sango?

-Sim, Takeda-sama... Sinto-me bem melhor... Mas, como vimos parar aqui?

-Bom, fiquei sabendo que um grupo de guerreiros havia aniquilado um terrível youkai, chamado Naraku. Mas achei que eram apenas boatos. Pouco tempo depois, veio um vassalo meu totalmente aturdido, falando que havia encontrado o grupo da "exterminadora" ferido, nas redondezas de minhas terras. Associei rapidamente os fatos, e vi que não eram boatos, mas não esperava que fossem vocês quem matou Naraku. Imediatamente, ordenei que cuidassem de vocês em meu palácio, como forma de agradecimento em terem exterminado o fantasma daquele youkai urso, que incomodava minhas terras.

-Hm... Agradeço novamente, senhor...

Virou-se para Kagome e disse:

-Kagome, estou sentindo falta de Kirara e Miroku... Onde estão?

-Bom, Kirara está se recuperando também... Já Miroku... Realmente, há algum tempo que não o vejo... Estranho ele ter sumido assim... Estava muito preocupado com você...

-Féh! E quem se importa? Deve estar cantando mais uma empregada desse palácio...

-Inuyasha...-olhou ameaçadoramente Kagome.

-Tááá...

-Desculpe, Sango... Por mais que eu queira procura-lo, tenho que resolver mais alguns problemas por aqui... Se quiser, posso ordenar que uma empregada possa te guiar até os cantos desse palácio para tentar encontrar o monge...

-Não se incomode, Takeda-sama. Irei procurá-lo...

-Está bem... Só não tente se perder, está bem?-dito isso, beijou-lhe a testa - Qualquer coisa, estou pelas redondezas.- e saiu do dojo.

-Sango, quer que eu te acompanhe?-disse Kagome

-Não, obrigada... _"Estou com um mau pressentimento..."_.-e saiu.

Andou pelos corredores, olhando atentamente pelos cantos...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Yume via tudo o que acontecia, pela pedra verde que carregava em seu pescoço, que levitava em suas mãos, onde resplandecia uma luz esverdeada na frente, mostrando Sango caminhando por entre os corredores.

"_Ela está chegando... E a sua hora também, monge."_

Deitou-se rapidamente perto de Miroku, abraçando-o, com só um lençol fino cobrindo os corpos nus.

Sorriu vitoriosa e esperou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango olhava cada dojo, procurando o monge.

Até que viu a silhueta do bastão (N/A: ñ sei o nome daquele cajado q o Miroku sempre carrega... ") de Miroku encostado na parede de um desses dojos.

Foi até lá, ainda apoiando-se em seu hiraikotsu, com um sorriso alegre no rosto e cheia de esperanças de vê-lo melhor.

Chegou perto da porta, e abriu...

**When the evening falls  
and the daylight is fading**  
_Quando a noite cai e a luz do dia está desvanecendo,_

**From within me calls**

**Could it be I am sleeping?**

_De dentro de mim um chamado - seria eu que estou dormindo?_

**For a moment I stray**

**then it holds me completely**

_Por um momento eu divago, então isso me domina completamente._

**Close to home, I cannot say**

_Perto de casa - não consigo dizer._

**Close to home, feeling so far away**

_Perto de casa, me sentindo tão distante._

...Seu mundo caiu...

"_Mi...Miroku..."_

...Lágrimas afloraram...

"_O que... o que...O que está fazendo...?"_

...Sentiu-se trêmula...

"_Não... não..."_

**As I walk the room  
there before me a shadow**

_Enquanto eu caminho para lá, diante de mim uma sombra_**  
From another world  
where no other can follow**

_De outro mundo, onde nenhum outro pode seguir._**  
****Carry me to my own  
To where I can cross over...  
**_Me carregue para o meu próprio, para onde eu possa atravessar..._

**Close to home, I cannot say**

_Perto de casa - não consigo dizer._**  
****Close to home, feeling so far away**

_Perto de casa, me sentindo tão distante._

...Sentiu-se desesperada...

"_Diga... que não é verdade..."_

...Sentiu-se inútil... (Deixou o hiraikotsu cair, fazendo barulho. Lágrimas já rolavam incessantemente).

"_Po-por quê?"._

...Sentiu-se, por fim... Sozinha.

Yume fingia acordar, bocejando e se espreguiçando. Esfregou os olhos.

-O quê...-disse, agora, olhando falsamente assustada para Sango, e se cobrindo mais com o lençol.

-De-desculpe atrapalhar...-e saiu a exterminadora, correndo com dificuldade, deixando o seu hiraikotsu lá.

Correu o máximo que pôde. Chorava cada vez mais. Chegou até um jardim, onde era banhado por uma garoa fina.

Tropeçou nos próprios pés, machucando-os. Caiu de cara, sujando um pouco o rosto e o kimono de terra.

**Forever searching, never right**

_Eternamente procurando; nunca certo,_**  
I am lost in oceans of night**

_Estou perdida em oceanos de noite._**  
****Forever hoping I can find memories**

_Eternamente esperando que possa encontrar as lembranças_**  
Those memories I left behind**

_Aquelas lembranças que deixei para trás._

Não fez questão de se levantar. Apenas abraçou as pernas, ficando em posição fetal. Ainda chorava.

Chovia um pouco mais forte.

"_Por favor, Miroku... diga que... diga que não é verdade... que tudo não passa de um sonho ruim... me abrace forte, Miroku... acaricie meus cabelos... me beije a testa... me reconforte... fale que sempre estará comigo, para me proteger... por favor... diga...diga que nunca faria isso comigo... me diga... que nada, nada é verdade! Onde você está...?Por que não me ama? Por que não está aqui comigo? Eu preciso tanto de você... Tanto..."_

**Even though I leave **

**will I go on believing**

_Ainda que eu abandone, continuarei acreditando_  
**that this time is real  
- am I lost in this feeling?**

_Que desta vez é real - estou perdida neste sentimento?_  
**Like a child passing through  
Never knowing the reason**

_Como uma criança passando,_

_nunca sabendo a razão._  
**I am home, I know the way**

_Estou em casa - eu conheço o caminho._  
**I am home, feeling oh, so far away**

_Estou em casa - me sentindo oh, tão distante._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miroku acordou com o barulho. Abriu os olhos, mas logo o fechou, por causa da claridade. Piscou os orbes, se acostumando com a luz.

-Mas, o que estou...-olhou para Yume ao seu lado, cinicamente assustada, só com o lençol lhe cobrindo.

Assustou-se de supetão, engatinhando para trás, deixando a parte do lençol que cobria seu corpo. Notou finalmente que estava nu.

-Você! O que faz aqui?- disse, cobrindo-se com o seu manto, que estava do seu lado.

-Vo-você não se lembra?A gente... A gente se amou... Não se lembra?-disse Yume, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-A gente? Nós dois...? Nos... Amamos...?-disse, perplexo, Miroku.

-Si-sim... Mas a exterminadora... Ela esteve aqui... E... Nos viu...-não terminou de falar.

Miroku olhou para a porta um pouco aberta, e viu o hiraikotsu. Caminhou até lá, já vestido da cintura pra baixo, e pegou a arma de Sango.

-Essa não, Sango...-murmurou, antes de sair correndo do quarto. Não deu tempo de ver o sorriso de escárnio de Yume.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Oi, gente!**

**Gostaram do Prólogo?**

**Meu, eu amei escrever ele! Amei meeeesmo.**

**To muuuuito empolgada com essa fic. Só espero escrever um bom drama. Já a tenho na minha cabeça inteirinha, e faz algum tempo que estou pensando em escreve-la. E, gente... o Miroku vai sofrer taaanto... Vc's num tem noção!**

**Aí, aí, aí... Essa Yume... **

**Estou reservando boas coisas pra ela... Mas, olha, enquanto ela não se dá mal... Ela vai aprontar tantas junto com o Korunusake... Aí, aí...**

**_GENTE, ESSA MÚSICA QUE EU COLOQUEI AÍ É DO ENYA, SE CHAMA EVENING FALLS. Linda!_**

_**ReCaDo ImPoRtAnTe:**_

Eu vou dividir esse prólogo em três partes...

Bom, o último vai ter o pedido do casamento.

Esse "PRÓLOGO PT II" acontece no mesmo dia do pedido do casamento, ta?

A história mesmo vai demorar só mais um prólogo.

**Bom, dados os recados, vamos às reviews:**

_**Atashi-anata-nado: **oi! Q bom q gostou! Bom, ta aí, espero q tenha gostado. Bjão!_

_**SilenceGirl: **aí, q bom q achou interessante. Eu tbm to começando a gostar mais do casal. Bom, o cap ta aí! Bjão!_

_**Kagura Higurashi: **Oi! Puxa, vc acha mesmo? Obrigada! Que bom que gostou! É, eu amo demais esse lobo... Vou ler sim, podeixá! Bjããão!_

_**Sango-Yuki: **Q bom q gostou da fic! Valew mesmo... é... acho que não aconteceu coisas muito boa, né? Mas, olha, fica tranqüila... que vai piorar bem mais... Hehehe, como sou má. Bjããão!_

_**nathBella: **olá! Aaaah... que pena q tu tá odiando a Yume… gosto tanto dela, poxa... rsrsrs. To zuando, gostei de saber que vc odeia ela. Essa era minha intenção. Q bom q gosta da fic, fico feliz por isso! Bjus!_

**Obrigada pelas reviews, gente! Desculpa mais uma vez pela demora.**

**Valew, fui!**


	3. Prólogo pt III última parte

Aí, aí...

Mais uma vez, OLHA EU AQUI!

To bastante animada com essa fic.

Tive que esperar meio ano pra decidir se coloco mais uma música aqui...

Vou avisar um negócio: durante a fic, acho que vai ter umas 5 músicas, ta?

Todas meio depressivas...

Aquela lá da Evening Falls é lindérrima.

To com uma dúvida... não sei que música eu vou colocar quando o Miroku comer o pão que o diabo amassou.

Bom, vamos à fic.

_**SENTA QUE LÁ VEM HISTÓRIA, RAPAZ!**_

_(Ouvindo Seven Nation Army, de White Stripes)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

**Legenda: **

"_Blábláblá": _pensamentos ou lembranças

-Lerolero: fala dos personagens (isso se o FFNet não cortar)

OoOoO: mudanças de lugar.

(N/A): notas da autora depressiva (desculpas a quem não gosta de notas da autora, mas eu não resisto XD. Outra coisa: prometo que não terá muitas interrupções. ).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Lembranças**_

_**Prólogo parte III**_

_**O dia do pedido de casamento- Continuação**_

Miroku procurava Sango em tudo quanto é canto daquele palácio, com o hiraikotsu na mão. Não a achava de jeito nenhum.

"_Buda... Onde está você, Sango...?",_ pensou, já cabisbaixo, e tentando recuperar o fôlego. _"Acho melhor esperá-la junto com Inuyasha e Kagome"_.

E foi onde estavam os dois.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No jardim...

Ainda estava um pouco nublado, mas a garoa já passava.

Sango se encontrava encostada numa árvore, abraçada às pernas, olhando para um ponto qualquer do chão, com rosto inchado e ainda sujo de terra.

Uma lágrima escorria novamente no rosto vermelho de Sango, mas ela continuava a olhar para o chão, sem piscar.

Percebeu um movimento perto de si, sentando ao seu lado.

-O que aconteceu, Sango? Por que está chorando?-disse a pessoa do seu lado, olhando-a.

-Nada, Takeda-sama. Por favor... Deixe-me definhar em silêncio... Quero morrer em paz...-respondeu, logo após alguns minutos em silêncio.

-Não fale isso, Sango! Prometa-me, nunca, mas nunca mais vai repetir isso.-disse com firmeza Korunusake, virando o rosto de Sango para ele delicadamente, segurando-o pelo queixo.

-Mas é verdade, Takeda-sama... Eu estou morrendo...-disse ela, chorando.

Korunusake colocou gentilmente o dedo indicador por sobre os lábios de Sango.

-Não, Sango... Você não está morrendo. EU não deixarei você ficar assim. Agora, pare com isso... Não gosto de ver-te chorando...

-E quem se importa?

-Eu! Eu me importo!

-E por que o senhor se importa?-disse Sango, suplicante.

Takeda ficou em silêncio, analisando as feições de Sango.

-Por que eu gosto muito, muito de você, Sango...

-E por que o senhor gosta de mim?

-Porque você é a mais linda, forte e corajosa mulher que eu tive a felicidade em conhecer em toda minha vida...

Sango chorava.

-Sango... Você não aceitaria em se casar comigo?

-Por que o senhor quer se casar comigo?

-Porque eu quero te fazer feliz...

-E por que o senhor quer me fazer feliz?

-Porque eu te amo. Já te disse isso...

-Mas...-não a deixou terminar. Korunusake puxou a nuca dela pra si, e encostou seus lábios nos dela, abraçando-a.

Só que ela, naquele momento, pensava em outro homem... Aquele monge, que a fez se apaixonar... Que, quando passava a mão em partes impróprias, deixava-a com raiva, mas não deixava de amá-lo. Que quando olhava para outras mulheres, jogava olhares fulminantes, ocultando a inválida que ela se sentia. Que, quando a chamava, a deixava com o coração disparado, que quando se declarou a ela... A deixava completa... Que quando o viu com outra... Deixou que sua alma se rasgasse em mil pedacinhos, fugindo de seu corpo, deixando-a oca... Que a fez sofrer tanto, que fez que provasse do vinho tinto da dor, despejado no cálice negro da solidão, manchando sua boca de sangue... Puro sangue...

Engoliu as lágrimas, sentindo sua garganta rasgar.

O beijo se cessou. Korunusake a fitava, esperançoso, já Sango ainda estava triste.

-...Sim...-disse ela, aceitando finalmente o pedido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Kami... Miroku, por que você foi fazer isso com a Sango?-indagava a colegial, indignada.

-E-eu não sei! Aquela mulher me...

-Féh! Você é um imbecil, mesmo, Miroku! Não sei como ainda não se matou! Acho que é por que você, na verdade, não se arrependeu nem um pouco de ter dormido com aquela moça! Também, devasso do jeito que você é, além de um idiota completo! Só um trouxa faria isso... –ralhou o hanyou.

-Mas é que...

-Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu concordo com o Inuyasha! Não entendo como pode fazer sofrer as pessoas que te amam! Não sei como não percebe como Sango sofre por você! Não sei porque teima em se explicar, também. É, Miroku... Acho que você cavou sua própria cova...-afirmou a colegial.

-Agora você vai ter que acabar qualquer tipo de relação com a Sango. Ela nunca mais vai querer te ver... Argh! Ainda dá pra sentir o cheiro daquela empregada em você... –completou Inuyasha, fazendo careta.

Miroku ficou em silêncio. Sabia que seus amigos tinham razão. Mas uma coisa que não queria nem pensar era em como viver sem sua exterminadora.

De repente, a porta se abre. Entram no dojo Korunusake e Sango.

Miroku olhou diretamente para a exterminadora, triste e sério ao mesmo tempo. Sango devolveu o olhar, seca.

-Temos uma boa notícia para dar a vocês.-começou Korunusake.-Fale as boas novas, Sango.

-Nó-nós... Eu e Takeda-sama, digo... Korunusake... Iremos... Nos casar...

Todos ficaram surpresos. Korunusake enlaçou o braço sobre o ombro de Sango no mesmo momento.

Agora, era a vez do chão sair dos pés de Miroku. Este ficou estático, tentando associar os fatos.

Dessa vez, era Sango que jogava o mesmo vinho tinto na cara de Miroku. Dessa vez, era Sango que rasgava a alma dele, deixando-o vazio. Dessa vez, era Sango que forçava ele provar daquele vinho... De sangue... Puro sangue...

-Não vai dizer nada, senhor monge?-indagou Sango, seca, após ter recebido as devidas congratulações de seus amigos.

-Ah, perdão... Estava devaneando... Espero que o casal seja muito feliz, e que tenham...-engasgou-...Muitos filhos... –fitava Sango, com um misto de incredulidade e profunda mágoa.

-Obrigado, senhor monge.-disse Korunusake, abraçando sua noiva.

-Quando vai ser o casamento?

-O mais rápido possível, senhorita miko. Não quero perder tempo longe de minha futura esposa.

Esta sorriu fracamente para Korunusake, e voltou à visão para Miroku, este, que sentia uma imensa e invisível vontade de vomitar quando ouviu isso.

Levantou-se e disse diretamente para Sango.

-Que Buda abençoe esse matrimônio. E que, mais uma vez, sejam felizes... Até que...-dessa vez, o monge desviou a visão para Korunusake - A morte finalmente os separe.-e saiu.

Korunusake continuava a sorrir, tentando esconder o frio na espinha que sentiu ao ouvir aquilo da boca de Miroku. Sango fitou-lhe mais séria ainda, mas tinha muita vontade de rir.

Inuyasha e Kagome observavam tudo com gotas na cabeça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miroku andava pelos corredores, sério. As empregadas o cumprimentavam, mas ele não respondia.

-Senhor monge!- chamou uma voz conhecida.

-O que quer... senhorita?-disse ele, virando a cabeça e depois o corpo para trás. Reconheceu a mulher que o chamara, e ficou ainda mais frio do que estava.

-Pode me chamar de Yume, senhor monge.-disse ela, aproximando-se um pouco mais.

-Desculpe, senhorita. Mas prefiro chamá-la do meu jeito.

-Está bem... Se for assim que prefere...

-Então... Deseja alguma coisa?

-N-não... Na verdade... Sim, é que... Bem... Queria me desculpar pelos constrangimentos que causei e...

-Não se preocupe. As coisas já estão resolvidas.

-Estão...?

-Sim. Seu senhor vai se casar.

-Vai? E quem terá a felicidade de se esposar com meu gentil senhor?

Miroku, ao ouvir aquilo, sentiu vontade de avançar no pescoço daquela empregada, e tirar-lhe todo ar dos pulmões, amaldiçoando a sua vida, enquanto a estrangulava.

-A senhorita exterminadora, Sango.- virou as costas, e continuou a andar, controlando-se daquele desejo... Tentador.

"_Que ambos sejam felizes... Já que você não será, monge..."_, pensou Yume, rindo baixo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miroku entra no dojo onde Sango estava.

Olha ao redor. Aquele lugar não era muito grande, mas bem mais "apresentável" que os quartos de feridos, onde passou a noite com... Aquela lá.

"_... Argh! Ainda dá pra sentir o cheiro daquela empregada em você...", _lembrou de Inuyasha dizendo.

Sentiu nojo dele mesmo. Nojo de tudo o que fez.

Caminhou até o futon onde Sango dormira, e onde passou tantas noites em claro velando por seu sono.

"_O que aquele homem nem foi capaz de fazer..."_, pensou Miroku amargamente.

Sentou-se no futon. Olhou para o lençol desarrumado. Pegou delicadamente, e cheirou.

Fechou os olhos. Sentiu o cheirinho de Sango. Um odor um pouco doce, mas não muito.

Abriu os olhos, pegando o travesseiro, não deixando o lençol de lado. Aproximou o travesseiro do rosto. Sentiu o cheiro dos cabelos dela. O perfume era o mesmo.

Deitou-se no futon, abraçando o travesseiro e o lençol.

"_Por favor, Sango... diga que... diga que tudo é uma mera mentira... que tudo não passa de imaginação minha... me deite em seu colo... acaricie meu rosto... me beije a boca... deixe-me sentir o gostinho de seus lábios... fale que nunca me abandonará... por favor... diga... diga que nunca faria isso comigo... me diga... que tudo é mentira! Onde você está? Por que não me ama agora? Por que não está aqui, comigo? Eu preciso tanto de você, amor... Tanto..."_.

Chorou. Pela segunda vez, sentiu aquela estaca atravessando seu peito, como sentira quando seu pai foi sugado. Não conseguia se mexer, só envolto daquele aroma doce, de alguém que nunca poderia ter. De alguém, que nunca mais, irá querer vê-lo novamente.

...Seu mundo caiu...

"_San...Sango..."_

...Lágrimas afloraram...

"_O que... o que... o que está acontecendo...?"_.

...Sentiu-se trêmulo...

"_Não... não..."_.

...Sentiu-se desesperado...

"_Diga... que é mentira..."_

...Sentiu-se inútil...

"_Por favor... Sango..."._

...Sentiu-se, por fim... Vazio... Morto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**ÚLTIMO PRÓLOGO!**

**ÊÊÊÊÊÊ!**

**Próximo capítulo, vai ser capítulo mesmoooo!**

**Aí, aí... espero que tenham gostado desse "prólogo".**

**Kra, amei esse final. Sério! Só não gostei muito do desenrolar... ficou estranho.**

**Tipo, o Miroku sentindo e pensando a mesma coisa que a Sango... Foi lindo! Menos aquela parte lá de sangue...**

**Sabe, quando eu tava escrevendo essa parte, aqui no computador começou a tocar "Emotions", da Destiny's Child, que na verdade, elas só regravaram, mas que ficou lindo!**

**Aí, tipo, quase que eu choro. Juro!**

**Modéstia parte, acho que essa fic vai ficar boa mesmo! **

**Espero que eu não esteja enganada. A única pessoa que pode me dizer se é verdade, SÃO VOCÊS! (olha a indireta)**

_**Comentários de Fic:**_

"_-Que Buda abençoe esse matrimônio. E que, mais uma vez, sejam felizes... Até que...-dessa vez, o monge desviou a visão para Korunusake - A morte finalmente os separe.-e saiu."_

**Nota: Aí... Essa doeu até em mim...**

"_Que ambos sejam felizes... Já que você não será, monge..."._

**Nota: Hehehe.é verdade... Se depender de Yume, Korunusake e DE MIM, você não irá ser lá muito feliz... Vai passar por poucas e boas, pode acreditar. Ah, Miroku, dê graças a Buda de eu gostar muuuito de você, por que pra sua "pouca" felicidade, não irá sair tão machucado dessa fic. Huehuehuehue...**

"_... Argh! Ainda dá pra sentir o cheiro daquela empregada em você..."_

**Nota: Uh, cuitadu! Esculacha o garoto, Inuyasha, esculacha! Putz, até a Kagome não ta querendo acreditar no pobre monge... Tadinho...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Acho que só...**

**Vamos às reviews:**

**SilenceGirl: **_Nossa! Boquiaberta estou eu! Nossa, você não sabe o quanto me deixou feliz com sua review! Aí, nossa, obrigada mesmo! Mesmo mesmo mesmo meeesmo! Hmm, bom, esse capítulo não deixou muito suspense não, maaaas... Tem taaanta coisa pela frente! Dentre elas: mais e mais armações de Yume e um pouco sobre sua história, muahuahua! -risada maquiavélica-. Putz, sério mesmo que você ta escrevendo uma fic Sango e Miroku? Cara, eles são meu casal fa-vo-ri-to! Amo tanto eles que adoooram vê-los sofrer, huahuahua! (ñ teve graça...). Ah, nem eu vou fazê-los felizes tão precocemente! Meu, drama que é drama não tem final feliz muito facilmente, né? Senão não tem graça, poxa. Uuuh, minha humilde historinha te dá idéias, não? Ok, mas olha, lembre-se: Ñ SE ESQUEÃ DE ME AVISAR QUE PUBLICOU A FIC! To ansiosíssima para lê-la. Que bom que está amando a fic, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo (que, na minha opinião, ñ ficou muito bom). Beijos!_

**nathBella: **_Oi, blz, e vc? Ai, ela ñ é tão nojenta assim... Ou é? Ah, isso ñ importa, o q importa mesmo é que eu to completamente APAIXONADA por essa muié! (No bom sentido, não me entenda mal...) Meu, ela é TUDO o que eu queria ser. Isto é, numa peça de Teatro, claaaro. Se eu fosse assim na vida real... Seria MUITO mais interessante, mas não lá muito correto, não acha? Bem, bem, deixa quieto... Aí, como você é má, nath! Eu não tava programando matar ela... Ou será que mato? Aí, agora eu não sei! Ah, já sei: lá mais pro finalzinho da fic, eu vou fazer uma enquête: "Matar ou não matar Yume?" oh, duvida cruel... Mas acho que o Takeda eu num mato não... Só vô fazer a... Ops, esquece o que eu disse, to falando demais já. Bom, obrigadãão, e um grande beijo pra vc!_

_Obs.: Olha, vou te dizer uma coisa: vai ter muitas mas muitas " malvadezas" da Yume, visse! Mas, olha, pelamordeDionísio, continue acompanhando a fic. Ta? Beju._

**Sango-Yuki: **_Ohayo! Aí, nossa, coitada... EU AMO A YUME! Ela é tão... Tão... Tão... Tão tudo! -olhinhos brilhando-... Agora vc me deixou com uma dúvida: eu assisti o cap 78 umas 5 bilhões de vezes... E sempre entendi o nome do Korunusake como Korunusake... Agora vc digitou Kuranosuke! Qual é que ta certo? Aí, meu Dionísio... Ooow... acho que você acabou de... adi... Ah esquece. Abafa o caso. DEIXA QUIETO, OUVIU! Ò.Ó_

_Bom, o cap ta aí! Espero que tenha gostado. (apesar de não estar lá aquelas coisas.) Amei sua review, viu! Bjão, fia! (Cá entre nós... parece que vc não é a única a mudar de humor rápido, hehehe)._

**Bom, bom... **

**Valew pelas reviews, muito obrigada mesmo.**

**Maas... como foram só três... eu... eu q-queria pedir uma coisinha... –vermelha-**

**É que assim: eu nunca gostei muito de pedir as coisas... No meu ponto de vista, isso me deixa um pouco... sei lá... chata... insistente... uma operadora de telemarketing mirim...**

**Nem pra lanche, nem pra presente, nem pra nada. E com as reviews não seria diferente.**

**Mas, como todas as autoras aqui sabem (vc's já perceberam que a GRANDE maioria das ficwriters são garotas?) que uma reviewzinha aqui, outra acolá sempre vai muito bem pra história fluir dentro de nossas caixolas doentias... (não querendo ofender, "doentias" no bom sentido, ok?)... E, também queria fazer um pequeno teste pra ver o que dá...**

**Então, paro por aqui a enrolação e vou pros finalmentes:**

_**MANDEM REVIIIIEEEEEWWWWSSSSSS!**_

_**RRRRREEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWWWWSSSSS ÊO!**_

_**REVIEWS, ÊÊÊO!**_

**Beijo, galera! Brigadão pelas reviews! Beijão.**


	4. capI Dia do casamento e história de Yume

Hehehe, vortei...

Mais um cap... Bom, esse é o primeiro, mas ta valendo...

Vamos ver... Ah, esse cap vai ter música... Sofrimento... Mais lágrimas...

O de sempre...

FELIZ ANO NOVO PRA VOCÊÊÊÊSSS!

É só.

Vamos à fic:

_**SENTA QUE LÁ VEM HISTÓRIA, DESGRAÇA!**_

_(Ouvindo Como Tudo Deve Ser, Charlie Brown Jr.)_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Legenda: **

_Huahua_: fala da alma maligna, fria e calculista da Sango._ "Blábláblá": _pensamentos ou lembranças

-Lerolero: fala dos personagens (isso se o FFNet não cortar)

**OoOoO**: mudanças de lugar.

(N/A): notas da autora depressiva (desculpas a quem não gosta de notas da autora, mas eu não resisto XD. Outra coisa: prometo que não terá muitas interrupções. ).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Lembranças**_

_**Capítulo I**_

_**O dia do casamento, e uma breve história de Yume.**_

Sango se arrumava lentamente. Chegara o dia do apocalipse para ela. O casamento.

Não aceitara a ajuda de ninguém para se arrumar. Queria ficar sozinha toda hora, em todo lugar. Quando não podia, tentava ser o mais normal possível. Tentava...

Nesse momento, maquiava-se. Parecia que as lágrimas estavam rolando sem sua permissão. Mas não ligava, já que mais nada estava sob seu controle.

Desde o pedido de Korunusake que tinha umas expressões vazias, indecifráveis. Seu noivo parecia não perceber. Melhor assim.

Sentia-se oca. Sua alma tinha fugido de seu corpo. É, era isso que pensava. Fugiu, assim como todo tipo de sentimento tinha fugido, com exceção da solidão e da dor. Não sentia mais seu coração bater, apesar de estar "viva" corporalmente.

Quanto sua alma? Ah, deveria estar vagando por aí... Pelos cantos... Rindo da cara dela. A chamando de idiota, burra, estúpida.

"_Há! Como você é imbecil, Sango! Achava mesmo que ele te amava? Até parece... Ele é muito para uma exterminadorazinha de merda que nem você. Céus, nunca vi mulher mais burra que nem você... É... você se superou... Quer saber? BEM FEI-TO! Você sabia que Miroku é um devasso, que nunca olhou para você como mulher, e sim como objeto. Mas, não, você achava que bofetadas iriam resolver, não é? Kami, como é estúpida... Agora ta aí, chorando, porque resolveu acordar pra vida da pior maneira possível. Nesse momento, todos devem estar rindo da sua cara de trouxa. Trouxa, é isso o que você é! UMA ESTÚPIDA DE UMA COITADA CHIFRUDA! Hahahahahaha!"_

Era isso o que sempre passava pela sua cabeça. Todas as pessoas pra quem olhava, parecia que diziam a mesma coisa.

Como odiava essas pessoas... Por elas terem tanta razão no que diziam...

Como odiava a si mesma...

Mais lágrimas rolavam... Mais risos ouvia dentro de sua cabeça.

"_Ah, que saco, será que eu não vou poder me maquiar em paz?"._

Suspirou.

"_Paz... é uma coisa que eu nunca mais vou ter..."_.

Ouvia mais risos ainda. Risos de escárnio, de puro deboche.

"_Rindo dessa sua cara de corna mansa... 'óh, se eu tivesse cérebro!' Hahahahahaha! A testa ta coçando muito, Sango? Hahahaha!"_

-CHEGAAAA!-berrou, chorando, e dando um murro na penteadeira.

-Sango, o que aconteceu!-entrou a colegial no dojo, assustada.

-Kagome, eu não agüento mais, eu não agüento mais! Expulse essas vozes daqui, pelo amor de Kami, eu não agüento mais...-chorava a exterminadora, suplicante e desesperada.

-Que vozes, Sango?-disse Kagome, abraçando Sango. Seus olhos já estavam marejados de ver a perturbação da amiga, a algum tempo.

-Esses malditos risos... Eu não agüento mais! Eu não quero me casar, eu não quero me maquiar, eu não quero me aprontar, eu não quero... Eu só quero morrer... Eu só isso que eu quero... - berrava a taiji-ya.

Kagome a abraçava forte, só ouvindo os murmúrios de Sango, totalmente desesperada. Começava a chorar também.

-Não diga isso, Sango... Tudo vai acabar bem...-afagava os cabelos soltos de Sango.

-Eu quero... Nunca mais acordar... Nunca!

Os gritos foram silenciados por um ruído de tapa. Kagome "sentou" a mão no rosto vermelho de Sango.

Sango olhou demoradamente para sua amiga, massageando o local afetado pela bofetada. Kagome estava ofegante e chorando.

-Desculpe, Sango...

Sango correu abraçar fortemente sua amiga. Chorou novamente.

As duas estavam ali, no meio do quarto. Uma sabia muito bem o que a outra estava sentindo. Abraçadas. Unidas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miroku estava deitado no futon. Olhava para o teto. Ouviu os gritos de Sango, pois o dojo desta era acima do seu.

A cada "eu quero morrer" que ela pronunciava, o choro dele engasgava na garganta.

"_Ah, como eu queria que alguém acreditasse em mim... Não foi minha culpa... Não foi... Como queria você de volta pra mim, Sango..."._

Fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo. E deixou que uma lágrima silenciosa caísse.

O silêncio foi interrompido por um certo hanyou, vestindo um kimono azul marinho de seda com os cabelos prateados penteados e presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto.

-Ei, Miroku! Vai ficar aí? Você é tão inútil que nem consegue se levantar?-disse Inuyasha, com seu humor tão comum.

-Sou tão inútil que nem consigo ver a mulher que eu amo casando com outro, Inuyasha...-respondeu num suspiro, ainda de olhos fechados.

-Féh! Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de...

-Inuyasha, antes que você me jogue na cara o que eu fiz pela enésima vez, em que posso ajudá-lo afinal?-disse, com uma seriedade na voz rara.

O hanyou passou a observar seu amigo, que estava deitado, sem se mover.

Mais uma vez, o costumeiro silêncio.

-Viu no que deu ser um devasso idiota, Miroku? Agora está aí, parecendo mais uma samambaia do que qualquer coisa...

-Como se eu já não soubesse disso... Que novidade...-murmurou o monge, com arrogância. Inuyasha nunca o viu tão... "Inuyasha" da vida. Às vezes pensava se ele era realmente o Miroku e não uma versão humana de seu irmão Sesshoumaru, porque nunca tinha ouvido tantas frases gélidas de sua boca.

-Você é um fracassado, mesmo.-disse o hanyou, após um período curto de silêncio.

Miroku olhou para aquela versão "bem-vestida" de Inuyasha a sua frente, com uma certa ironia.

-Não se move, não fala, não quer saber de nada, não gosta de mais nada, não quer mais viver... Só quer ficar deitado ai, que nem um bosta. Féh, como você é fraco, Miroku!

-O que você queria que eu fizesse, Inuyasha? Ficasse saltitante contando piadas, por acaso?

- Não queria que você pensasse no que eu queria que você fizesse, nem que pensasse em Kagome, nem em quem quer que seja. Pense em você mesmo. Não adianta ficar por aí, respondendo a Buda e ao mundo. Isso não vai trazer a Sango de volta. Ao contrário, ela ficará mais longe ainda de nós, e de você. Se realmente gosta dela como parece gostar, trate logo de trazê-la novamente junto a você. Não ficar aí que nem um babaca, imitando o Sesshoumaru! Assim você me assusta! Féh, humanos...-e saiu, fechando o shoji com alguma violência.

Miroku ficou perplexo. Era realmente o Inuyasha que discursou, ali, em alguns segundos atrás? Era a vez deles dois trocarem de lugar, Ele, Miroku se fazendo de Inuyasha e Inyasha falando como Miroku?

"_Às vezes eu acho que o Inuyasha realmente tem um cérebro... Deve ser por causa do que ele e Kagome passaram... E, por ironia do destino, finalmente se entenderam... Eu queria ter essa sorte com a Sango..."_, pensava o houshi-sama.

-Tá... Se ele realmente é o Inuyasha... Então... Eu sou o pikachu!-ficou com uma expressão de susto muito cômica. Mas voltou a expressão de melancolia.

"_Não acho que vai ser tão fácil assim, Inuyasha... Não estou confiante se irei conseguir... Hmpf..."_.

Levantou o tronco lentamente, ficando sentado. Sua cabeça latejava, de tanto ficar deitado. Olhou para janela, e estava chuviscando.

Ficou um tempo olhando aquela chuva cair, lentamente, com a névoa recobrindo. Lembrou-se de Sango. Imaginou sua exterminadora de branco, no pequeno templo, em algum vilarejo... Linda... Sua exterminadora... Que talvez nunca será realmente sua...

Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos azuis. Abaixou a cabeça, deu um sorriso triste.

"_Eu a amo tanto; quero tanto que ela seja feliz... Mesmo que não seja ao meu lado..."._

-Bom...Vamos aplaudir ao apocalipse..._ "Ao meu apocalipse... Ao nosso apocalipse, Sango..."_-disse, por fim, saindo do dojo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Pronto,Sango... Está linda!-disse a colegial, que por ventura não parecia uma simples colegial pelas lindas vestes presentes, fungando um pouco do choro a poucos instantes atrás presenciados.

Sango vestia um kimono simples branco, de seda, com marcas d'água de desenhos de flores. Sua maquiagem era simples também: usava uma sombra um pouco mais clara que o de costume, um rosa; um pouco de pó-de-arroz e por cima um pouco de blash, para disfarçar o rosto inchado da noiva; batom (que a Kagome trouxe de sua era) rosa claro. Usava, como enfeite, uma flor amarela de pétalas grandes e largas nos cabelos soltos. O buquê era de flores pequeninas e também amarelas.

-Não me importa beleza, agora. Não me importa mais nada.

Kagome lhe lançou um olhar de censura e ao mesmo tempo de pena.

-Você também está linda, Kagome...-disse Sango, olhando para sua amiga pelo espelho tristemente, mas sorrindo.

A colegial, que estava de pé atrás da noiva, esta sentada; sorriu para a amiga também pelo espelho.

Usava um kimono um pouco justo rosa bem claro, com detalhes em branco de pétalas de sakura. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque folgado, deixando algumas mechas caírem pela nunca e pelos lados da testa. Sua maquiagem era fraca; usava uma sombra também rosa claro e delineador nos olhos, e os lábios estavam cobertos por um brilho labial meio amarronzado, mas também claro.

-Bom... Estamos prontas...-disse Kagome, num suspiro.

Silêncio novamente. Kagome foi até um canto do dojo, pegou o buquê, e entregou à noiva.

Esta ficou a fitá-lo, com certo desprezo.

-Malditos sejamos, Miroku...-murmurou, levantando-se com os olhos sendo cobertos pela sombra de sua franja, dando-lhe um aspecto sombrio.

Pegou o buquê com brutalidade contida, suspendendo os braços para baixo, segurando o ramalhete sem nenhuma delicadeza, ficando ele um pouco inclinado para baixo.

Kagome suspirou derrotada, vendo a amiga abrir a porta e sair com passos lentos do quarto.

"_Sinto muito por você, amiga..."_.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO**

Kagome andou atrás de sua amiga para uma sala. Encontrou lá Inuyasha, sentado num canto, de olhos fechados e braços cruzados.

O hanyou percebeu a movimentação no local, mexeu as orelinhas (o que Kagome adorou, pois achara fofo) e abriu os olhos lentamente.

-A noiva está pronta, Inu.-disse gentilmente Kagome.

Inuyasha a fitou demoradamente, a deixando corada. Não era a primeira vez a encontrá-la vestida daquele jeito naquele dia, mas sempre a olhava demoradamente, pois era difícil acreditar que, por trás daquele rosto infantil, ela tinha um corpo magnífico.

Kagome não se sentia diferente, quanto ao hanyou. Era um pouco estranho vê-lo vestido formalmente desse jeito. Mas não deixava de achá-lo elegante e ainda mais bonito do que já era.

-Inuyasha...? Inuyasha?-disse Sango, passando a mão várias vezes rente ao seu rosto, tentando acordá-lo daquela agradável hipnose.

Piscou algumas vezes os olhos, despertando finalmente.

-Hm? O que?

-Já... Estou pronta...-disse com voz desanimada.

-Ah sim.-disse o hanyou, levantando-se.

-Bom, acho que eu vou indo com as servas... A madrinha não pode se atrasar, não é?-disse Kagome, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Quer que eu te leve, Kagome?- Inuyasha, meio abobalhado pelo sorriso...Tão doce.

-Não precisa, arigatou Inu. Aliás, é você que terá que levar a Sango, não é?

-Féh... Aquele inútil do Miroku não quis aceitar levar a Sango ao altar... Tem que ser eu mesmo, né, fazer o quê...

-Inuyasha... Ainda estou aqui, se não percebeu...-Sango lançou-lhe um olhar frio, cruzando os braços.

"_Pronto... Agora, temos um Sesshoumaru de saias... Já não bastava o Miroku virando clone dele?"_, pensou o hanyou, suando frio por dentro por causa da expressão gélida da exterminadora.

-Féh!-disse ele, cruzando os braços, disfarçando.

-Er... Já estou indo, então...-disse Kagome, com uma gota na cabeça.–Sango, que os céus te proteja e que sejas muito feliz.-disse Kagome, abraçando-a.

-Domo arigatou, K-chan. _"Apesar de eu achar que está querendo demais... Eu? Feliz? Há... Não tem importância... Nunca teve... Mesmo assim... Muito, muito obrigada, por tudo._.. _Por tudo."._

Virou-se para o hanyou, e aproximou-se deste para beijar-lhe o rosto.

Mas o mesmo virou o rosto no momento exato em que ela ia lhe beijar a bochecha, pousando os lábios nos os dela, e pegando seu queixo delicadamente. Kagome corou instantaneamente.

-Eu já vou. Me espere, ta bem?-disse Inuyasha, encostando sua testa na de Kagome, ainda lhe segurando o queixo, e sorrindo.

Kagome afirmou que sim com a cabeça, corada. E saiu, sorrindo dócil, como costumava sorrir.

Sango observava tudo de canto de olhos. Sorria internamente pelos amigos se entenderem finalmente. Sempre soube que se amavam, mas sempre algo os impediam de se declararem. Ainda bem que isso aconteceu, porque, um amor igual ao deles, algum dia tinha que mostrar as caras.

Alguns momentos depois, Inuyasha se volta a Sango.

-Sango... Eu senti um cheiro forte de lágrimas vindo de você e da Kagome...

-Não foi nada, Inuyasha.-cortou.

-...E gritos...-continuou, ignorando a interrupção.

-Hmpf... Não foi nada, Inuyasha, eu juro.-tentou forçar um sorriso, Sango.

-Hm... Se você diz assim...Féh!-Inuyasha logo se calou, mesmo ainda desconfiado.

Silêncio.

-É hora de irmos, não?-perguntou Sango, já se dirigindo a porta.

Inuyasha só a seguiu.

"_Só desejo que seja uma morte rápida e pouco dolorosa para mim... Se é que ainda estou viva. Que coisa é o mundo... Que coisa pior ainda é a vida..."_, pensou Sango.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_...No mesmo instante em que Sango se arrumava..._

_**#-quarto de Takeda-sama-#**_

Kuranusuke Takeda(1) olhava-se no espelho, enquanto ajeitava o kimono preto. Abaixou-se um pouco para pegar alguma coisa para prender o cabelo, e quando foi se olhar no espelho novamente, percebeu uma mulher atrás de si, que aparecera repentinamente, assustando-o.

Esta sorria sarcasticamente. Era uma mulher muito atraente, morena, vestida quase como uma cigana, com uma "blusa" verde claro, de decote generoso estilo canoa e mangas que alargavam a partir do comprimento, um colete verde escuro por cima, e uma saia bem rodada, batendo quase nos pés, também verde, e com uma pedra verde escuro pendendo no pescoço; e cabelos soltos, só com a franja presa por uma coroa pequena cheia de pedrinhas verdes.

...E que Kuranusuke conhecia muito bem...

-Yume, o que faz aqui...?-disse tranqüilo, não transparecendo o susto.

-Como você está bonito, hein, Takeda-kun...-disse ela, olhando Kuranusuke pelo espelho, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. Cheirou seu pescoço.- Cheiroso, também... Pelo jeito está feliz, não!

-Primeiro: você não tem permissão de me chamar assim.- se desfez do abraço de Yume, pegando uma certa distância. Mas ainda de costas a ela.- Segundo: você também não respondeu minha pergunta.

-Aí, que insensível... Magoei...-riu- Bem... Vim aqui só pra ver se estava tudo nos conformes... E pra ver você... Estava com saudade, sabia...?-Yume se aproximou de Takeda novamente, abraçando sua cintura e beijando-lhe a nuca.

-Yume, não venha dar uma de vagabunda pra cima de mim.-se desfez novamente do abraço, virando e pegando os braços dela violentamente, para que a encarasse. Na verdade, essa ação de Kuranusuke era para lhe pôr um pouco de medo, mas medo era uma coisa que Yume raramente sentia. Esta apenas ria.

-Há! Você não me disse isso quando dormimos juntos, Kuranusuke... Pelo contrário, estava aproveitando bastante...- ajeitava a gola do kimono de Takeda, ignorando o olhar fulminante que lhe dava momentos atrás.- Vai dizer que é mentira!-parou de repente, irônica, fazendo cara de coitada.

Takeda a puxou mais pra perto, um tanto violento.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo, hein...-sussurrava em seu ouvido- Mas é melhor você tomar cuidado, Yume... Você é perigosa, mas eu posso ser pior...-mordiscou sua orelha.

-Ui, que medo... hahahaha! Conta outra, Takeda, se nem clã de feiticeiras me pôs na linha, imagine você.- Yume separou-se de Takeda, sorrindo debochadamente.

-Hm... É mesmo... Você nunca me contou desse clã aí.

-E nunca vou contar, meu caro.

-Ah, vai sim... Ou quer que eu mande as sacerdotisas dos vilarejos te lacrarem, hein?

-Isso se você conseguir me pegar primeiro, Takeda. Ou você acha que eu me esqueci do que você me mandou fazer com o monge, após a _nossa noite?_

Takeda ficou em silêncio.

-Tem provas?

-Apesar de não precisar ter provas pra ferrar você, eu tenho. É só eu usar de meus... Truques... Para mostrar para todo o seu imenso castelo o que a gente fez aqui nesse quarto...

Ele a olhava friamente.

-Vaca.

Yume só sorria, analisando suas unhas pintadas de roxo.

-Também amo você, amor. Mas, então... Qual será nosso próximo passo?

-Nada, por enquanto. Espere para eu aproveitar de meu casamento... Minha lua-de-mel...-sorria, enquanto ajeitava novamente o kimono.

-Hm... Safadinho você, hein, Takeda-kun...

Kuranusuke se virou com um olhar diabólico a Yume, se aproximando dela e pegando-lhe em seu pescoço.

-Tente me chamar mais uma vez assim... E eu acabo com sua raça nojenta.

-A... Bonequinha... Ta... Estressada... É...?-tentava falar, sufocada, mas não perdendo a pose debochada.

Kuranusuke a largou, deixando-a sem fôlego e tossindo. Mas como era irritante vê-la rir, mesmo tossindo...!

-Pelo jeito, sim... Hehehe -Yume levantou, ajeitando a saia.- Então... Nada mesmo? Posso fazer o que eu nem quiser do monge, enquanto isso?

-...Sim. Mas tome cuidado. O monge tem fortes poderes espirituais...

-Está preocupado comigo, Takeda?

-Não. Apenas não quero perder um objeto tão valioso para os meus planos.

Yume sorriu novamente. Suspirou e disse um "okay".

-Ah, e, Yume...-virou-se, e não encontrou mais a feiticeira no quarto.

"_Bom... pelo menos eu posso dormir com ela quando eu quiser... Ela não terá nenhum problema com os poderes dela, mesmo... Hehehe..."._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_...Já no momento do casamento..._

Yume ia pensando em cada frase que Koranusuke lhe falara, e que ela falara pra ele, enquanto adentrava em seu templo.

Sorriu.

"_Lar doce lar... Estava com saudades desse lugar... Me trazem boas lembranças..."._

O templo era escuro, abandonado. Era antigo, apesar de que tudo dentro dele estava em perfeitas condições. No fundo do templo, encontravam-se estátuas e algumas caveiras, com roupas de sacerdotisas.

Aproximou-se de estátua de braço quebrado, de uma menina de cabelos ondulados e expressão apreensiva, e tornou a fitá-la, ainda sorrindo sarcasticamente.

-Quem te viu, quem te vê, hein, Yukiro...? A boazinha, a generosa, a queridinha da líder Hannai-sama... Todas te adoravam... Mas você tinha que ser escolhida para a sucessora da Hannai-sama, não é? Tinha que roubar meu lugar como líder do clã. Agora, está aí, no seu devido lugar, quietinha quietinha... Graças a mim, claro, a sua melhor amiga até uns 7,8 anos. Como é burra... Pensava mesmo que eu seria amiga de uma sonsa que nem você...? Há-há-há... Fazes-me rir.

Virou-se para outra estátua velha e caindo aos pedaços, de uma senhora baixinha e com a mesma expressão da primeira, assim como as outras estátuas.

-E a senhora, Hannai-sama... Sempre falava que Yukiro, sua preferida, teria um futuro lindo, que seria uma ótima sacerdotisa. Mas nunca via meus avanços, meus poderes, que sempre era muito mais fortes que os dela. Nunca dava créditos a mim. Nunca me via como sacerdotisa, sempre como mais uma menininha sonhando ser heroína. Só que o único problema, é que enquanto a senhora puxava o saco da mimada da Yukiro, não prestava atenção na minha raiva, no meu ódio por ser esquecida... Só quando eu matei aquele pequeno animal com meu poder, a senhora percebeu o quanto eu poderia ser perigosa...

_**#-Flashback de quando Yume era criança-#**_

_-Venha cá, coelhinho! Venha, me faça companhia!_

_Uma garotinha de cabelos escorridos e curtos corria atrás de um bichinho que saltava pra lá e pra cá, sem saber que era observada pelas outras aprendizes e pelos gentis olhos da boa Hannai-sama, que lavava algumas roupas num lago perto dali._

_-Coelhinho, vem cá, comigo! Coelhinho!_

_De repente, uma outra garotinha de cabelos ondulados e loiros aparece mais à frente que a garotinha de cabelos lisos, cujo nome era Yume, e tinha por volta de 7 a 8 anos._

_-Ei, Yume, o que está fazendo?-perguntou a loirinha, gentilmente._

_-Brincando com meu coelhinho.-respondeu Yume._

_-Mas ele parece estar tão assustado...-a menina de cabelos loiros agachou-se para pegar o pobre bichinho._

_-Não, Yukiro! Ele não está com medo de mim! Deixe-o!-alertava, falando em tom alto. Mas a menina loira, de nome Yukiro, parecia não se importar._

_Agachou-se de braços abertos, permitindo que o bonitinho coelho pulasse em seu colo, e se aconchegasse, recebendo um gostoso carinho de Yukiro, que ria meigamente._

_Yume congelou. A raiva a dominar o coração infantil. De repente, tudo a sua volta tornava-se negro, como todas as vezes em que se sentia esquecida._

_Hannai-sama, ao perceber a mudança de tempo repentina e um poder maligno fortíssimo, correu onde Yukiro e Yume estavam._

_Ao chegar lá, pôde presenciar Yume com a franja cobrindo os olhos e flutuando, arrancando rajadas de vento em sua volta, provocados por sua forte energia sinistra. Yukiro parecia assustada, segurando fortemente o pequeno animal, que tentava escapar, assustado._

_Yukiro percebeu a presença de Hannai-sama e das outras aprendizes mais velhas - que, ao sentir a energia maligna, a acompanharam-, mas esta lhe acenou, pedindo que fizesse silêncio. Yukiro obedeceu._

_-Me dê o meu coelhinho.-ordenou Yume, estendendo a mão, ainda flutuando._

_Yukiro, receosa, lhe estendera o coelho. Yume o fez flutuar até a sua frente, sorrindo._

_Seu sorriso se desfez, quando percebeu que estava agitado demais, chiando assustado._

_Sorriu de novo, malignamente._

_-Não quero mais. Pode ficar com ele.- o fez flutuar de volta a frente de Yukiro, que sorriu feliz._

_Ela, que estava agachada, levantou-se e abriu os braços, mantendo o sorriso. Pegou o bichinho._

_Parou de flutuar, e o tempo estava mais aberto, mas não totalmente._

_Yume virou de costas para Yuriko, com a franja ainda a lhe cobrir o rosto. Saiu gargalhando alto e calmamente._

_Yukiro olhou interrogativamente para Yume, não entendendo o porquê daquela risada tão diabólica. Em uma fração de segundos, olhou pro colo e arregalou os olhos, soltando um grito agudo de pavor, ao constatar que o coelho estava cheio de cortes muito profundos no corpo e no pescoço (que a esse momento já estava pendido pro lado), sangrando lentamente sem cessar, manchando todo o kimono branco de Yukiro. _

_Yume só ouvia os berros de horror de sua "amiga", e das vozes das sacerdotisas tentando acalmá-la. _

_Suas gargalhadas se desfizeram, para serem substituídas por um sorriso satisfeito, o que seus olhos demonstravam também, mesmo estando escondidos pela sua franja negra._

_Hannai-sama avistou Yume se afastando. Levantou-se e se distanciou um pouco das aprendizes que ainda tentando acalmar Yuriko daquele choque gigantesco. Ficou a fitar Yume, apreensiva._

_**#-Fim do flashback-#**_

-...Só que eu não mostrei nem 1/3 do meu poder maligno. Aquilo foi apenas uma pequena demonstração do quanto à senhora e todas me subestimaram... E qual foi sua solução? Me deixar numa floresta escura por muuuito teeeempo, e muito longe de vocês. Velha caduca... Isso só aumentou o meu ódio. E a senhora sabia que isso aconteceria, não é? Então, por que me deixou lá? Há... Me lembro como se fosse hoje... Quando mandou "uma das melhores aprendizes" vir me buscar, o que aconteceu? Siiim... Eu esmaguei os ossos dela com apenas um olhar...

_**#-Flashback de quando Yume era adolescente-#**_

_Yume estava numa caverna fria e escura, se protegendo da chuva pesada que caia, sentada de costas para a entrada._

_Sentiu uma energia espiritual não muito grande perto de onde estava. Concentrando-se, pôde sentir as vibrações do corpo que se aproximava._

"_Patético. A garota está se mijando de medo. Por que não mandaram a imbecil da Yukiro? Ela tava com medinho, também?", pensava Yume, que já sabia que era uma garota, simplesmente pela intensidade das vibrações dos passos dela._

_Riu, e esperou._

_A garota já havia chegado perto da caverna. Aproximou-se da entrada, preparando um arco e flecha._

_-Y...Yume... e-eu vim te-te-te buscar... Se-se não vier por b-bem, vai p-por ma-ma-mal...!_

_Yume levantou-se lentamente. Mas ainda de costas._

_-Imbecil. A quem quer enganar? Está morrendo de medo..._

_-VENHA AGORA, YUME!_

_Esta apenas riu._

_-Você é muito mal-educada, garota... Hannai-sama esqueceu de te dar educação também? Garotinha petulante..._

_-N-não quer ir por bem? En-então vai vir por ma-mal!- e a garota atirou a flecha, que por pouco não acerta em Yume, fincando na parede de pedra MUITO próximo ao rosto da garota. Yume, porém, não se mexeu, nem ao menos piscou._

_-Mal-educada e corajosa... Pena que vai durar pouco... Pronta pra morrer...?_

_A aprendiz ficou com uma expressão interrogativa, e cheia de medo._

_Yume foi virando o rosto lentamente, de olhos fechados. Pôde perceber que a garota a sua frente parou de respirar, tamanho o medo._

_De repente, arregalou os olhos, e tudo em volta da garota começou a tremer._

_Ela gritava de horror, quando as maiores pedras da caverna ao seu lado vieram em um milésimo de segundo em sua direção._

_Silêncio. Yume fitava o sangue escorrendo pelos escombros. E as fraturas expostas da antes "uma das melhores aprendizes de Hannai-sama"._

_Riu com escárnio._

"_Patético. Completo e absolutamente... Patético. Hahahaha"._

_**#-Fim do Flashback-#**_

-Não contava com isso, Hannai-sama? –sorriu- Pois aposto que não contava também o que eu ganhei com isso... Uma nova mestra.

_**#-Flashback de quando Yume virou aprendiz de Menai-sama-#**_

_Naquele momento, Yume encontrava-se na cachoeira de águas extremamente gélidas, banhando-se e esperando secar as roupas que roubara da aprendiz falecida de Hannai-sama, encharcadas de sangue._

_Estava relaxando, encostada na beira da cachoeira, quando sentiu uma energia maligna poderosíssima._

_-Você tem um poder impressionante, criança.-disse a uma mulher velha, de roupas velhas e negras, sustentando-se em um galho forte de árvore.- Só que precisa um pouco mais de treino..._

_-O que quer?-disse, tranqüilamente Yume. Estranhou um pouco, nunca tinha visto nenhum ser - humano naquela floresta, além dela. Mas não deixou transparecer, também.- Veio ao mando de Hannai-sama, por acaso?_

_-Hannai-sama... Eu sabia... Você é a tão famosa aprendiz renegada de Hannai-sama, Yume, não é?_

_Yume começava a se irritar._

_-Como sabe meu nome?- perguntou, comprimindo os olhos ameaçadoramente, sem se mover._

_A velha apenas sorriu._

_-Venha comigo... E suas respostas serão respondidas...-entregou as roupas de Yume, já secas. Esta olhou desconfiada para a velha.- O que há, criança? Está com medo de quê...? _

_-Não tenho medo de uma velha inútil como você._

_-Ótimo. Assim fica mais fácil que você me acompanhe. Ande, pegue suas roupas e venha comigo._

_Yume fitou novamente a velha, e as roupas. Arrancou-as da mão da velha, vestiu-se e a seguiu._

_Entrou em um templo majestoso, onde a energia maligna reinava._

_-Yume... Bem-vinda em sua nova morada.-disse a velha._

_-Você... Quem é você...?- Yume, desconfiada, indagou._

_-Pode me chamar de Menai-sama. Sua nova mestra._

"_Me... Menai-sama...? Mas... Mas a lenda diz que Menai-sama é a mais poderosa feiticeira negra de todos os tempos! Mas pensei que era só uma lenda... Sempre duvidei que pudesse existir tal pessoa, tão perigosa quanto a lendária Menai-sama, pensou a garota, assustada._

_-Como assim! Fale, o que quer de mim!_

_-Quero ajudá-la. Apenas isso.- disse a velha, enquanto se encaminhava para algum lugar do templo. Yume a seguia._

_-Não estou entendendo... Ajudar-me no quê?_

_-Eu sei tudo sobre você, Yume. Tudo. O tamanho do ódio que sente por Yuriko, por Hannai,e por todos que a renegaram e a desprezaram onde treinava para ser sacerdotisa... De como veio parar aqui,de como matou aquela aprendiz, e, por último e não menos importante, da sua sede de vingança... _

_-Ah... Então sabe como matei aquela pirralha? Hahaha. Foi muito divertido, não acha?-disse Yume, se vangloriando._

_-Não, não acho._

_-O.õ_

_Menai-sama parou de repente, virou-se para Yume e disse simplesmente, sorrindo:_

_-Você poderia fazer melhor._

_Yume sorriu junto. Por dentro, estava feliz que alguém FINALMENTE reconheceu seus avanços._

_-Você fala com tanta segurança... Presumo que tenha me vigiado por algum bom tempo, não?_

_-Sim. Assistia todos os seus treinamentos, e você me surpreendeu muito. Tem poderes extremamente fortes... Mas isso me preocupa também._

_-Por quê?_

_-Simplesmente porque você ainda é jovem demais para ter tamanho poder. É muito perigoso, até pra você._

_-Perigoso...? Pra mim?_

_-Exatamente. Se continuar a treinar na mesma intensidade que treinava antes de eu te encontrar, não vai durar muito. Sua energia maligna vai tomar conta de você, e vai mais dia menos dia, vai te sugar._

_-Hm... E o que eu tenho que fazer para que isso não aconteça? _

_-...Seja minha aprendiz, e quando eu morrer... Poderá tomar meu lugar..._

_-...Como a mais perigosa feiticeira negra?_

_Menai-sama sorriu._

_-Pelo jeito, sabe tanto de mim quanto sei de você._

_-É, eu sei. Mas nunca pensei que existisse... Sempre me disseram que foste morta por um grupo de sacerdotisas... E suspeito que uma dessas sacerdotisas era Hannai-sama. Estou certa?_

_-Exato. Muito bem informada. Mas o que elas não esperavam, é que eu, enquanto lacrada, concentrava todas as minhas energias, e que pudesse acordar sem alguma suspeita. Escondendo ao máximo minha energia._

_-Mas Hannai-sama é muito poderosa. Não sei como não conseguiu sentir sua volta, e eu sim._

_-É que eu usei de algumas magias negras para esconder minha energia. Você percebeu meu poder, porque teve um treinamento muito bom. E porque também sua idade ajudou bastante..._

_Yume sorriu novamente._

_-Sabe... Até que eu to indo com a tua cara._

_-Então, venha ser a futura mestra das trevas... Te ensinarei todos os mais poderosos e perigosos feitiços...-convidou Menai-sama, dando passagem para que Yume entrasse em um amplo dojo a sua frente._

_Espiou um pouco o dojo, ainda fora deste. _

_-Não.-decidiu-se_

_-Não?_

_-Não. Não quero virar seu objeto, manipulada só para que possa contar vantagem com Hannai-sama, ou por vingança, ou por sei lá o quê.-virou as costas e afastou-se._

"_Como se você não quisesse fazer isso também, não é?"_

_Yume parou de repente. Ouvia a voz de Menai-sama em sua mente._

"_Eu já não te disse que sei de tudo? O que você realmente quer é lutar mandar Yuriko para o inferno... Porque você a odeia com todas as suas forças... Porque ela sempre tomava seu lugar. Porque ela podia ser mais forte que você..."_

_Yume virou-se violentamente para Menai-sama, que permanecia com um sorriso no rosto._

"_**YURIKO NUNCA SERÁ MAIS FORTE QUE EU, OUVIU SUA VELHA REUMÁTICA! NUNCA!"**, Yume respondeu a telepatia._

"_Está vendo? Você quer vê-la morta, não quer? Quer se vingar por ela ser sempre mais querida que você, não é?"_

_A garota permaneceu em silêncio._

"_Você quer isso tanto quanto eu quero ver Hannai sofrer. Você quer ver o sangue de Yuriko jorrar tanto quanto eu quero ver Hannai morta... Temos muito em comum, Yume. E esse é um bom motivo para que fique, e "moldar" melhor seus poderes. Agora... Pare de birra... E venha até aqui. AGORA.", Menai-sama adentrou o dojo, desfazendo o sorriso._

_Yume a acompanhou em silêncio. Menai-sama era sua única aliada, agora. E tinha que aceitar._

_**#-Fim do Flashback-#**_

-O treinamento foi muito rigoroso. Muito mais útil que o seu, Hannai-sama.-continuava a falar Yume, com a estátua - Mas em pouco tempo eu me acostumei. Até que chegara o dia... Em que eu me apossei do meu bem mais precioso... A Jóia Oculta.

_**#-Flashback em que Yume ganhou A Jóia Oculta-#**_

_-Yume... Venha até aqui._

_Yume, que estava meditando, foi interrompida por Menai-sama._

_A acompanhou em silêncio, até um dojo desconhecido até pra ela, que ficara lá até uns 19 anos. (Sendo que ela se tornou aprendiz com aproximadamente 14 ou 15 anos)._

_Entrou no dojo, e percebeu que era ENORME._

_Andava por cima de um tapete roxo, atrás de sua mestra, que ao chegar perto de um trono negro, adornado por desenhos de dragões, sentou-se nele._

_Yume ajoelhou-se a frente de Menai-sama, apenas a observando vasculhar em uma caixa de madeira de lei, bem escura._

_Olhou para Yume e sorriu. Levantou-se do trono, com a caixa na mão. Pôs-se de frente para sua aprendiz._

_-Yume... Sabe o que eu tenho aqui?_

_-Não, Menai-sama.- Yume continuava cabisbaixa._

_-É um pequeno presente que lhe é merecido... Um presente de mestra para aprendiz.-a velha abriu a caixa, mostrando uma jóia verde, com uma energia maligna imensa. Certamente corrompida._

_-Que energia poderosa... Que jóia é essa?_

_-É uma jóia que eu mesma criei. Passei 3 anos da minha vida concentrando energias para essa jóia, até que ela ficasse do jeito que eu queria... E, sabe o jeito que eu queria? Que ela pudesse manipular com perfeição todos os poderes que eu te ensinei..._

_-To...Todos os poderes?_

_-Sim. Todos... E você, é merecedora de todos esses poderes... Tome.- e Menai-sama pôs o colar no pescoço de Yume, que sorria radiante. Um sorriso sem sarcasmo, ironia, maldade. Um sorriso, apenas.E pela primeira vez, sincero._

_Quando Menai-sama pôs o colar em seu pescoço, a jóia pulsou. Yume sentiu todo o poder da jóia, e um arrepio percorreu seu corpo._

_Pôde gargalhar, ambiciosa._

_-O nome dela é Jóia Oculta. Jóia Oculta porque nunca ninguém poderá suspeitar de seus poderes... _

_Yume sorriu novamente._

_-Arigatou, Menai-sama!- levantou-se e reverenciou sua mestra, com um sorriso diabólico esboçado._

_-Bom,Yume... Acho que está pronta para derrotar Yukiro. Mas, tome cuidado. Sei dela também. E ela está bem forte, posso lhe assegurar..._

_-Eu já disse que aquela nojenta da Yukiro nunca será mais forte que eu.- e saiu. Menai-sama não a entreviu._

_Observou sua ex-aprendiz sair do templo. Sem uma só palavra._

_Sabia que o fim de Hannai estava chegando. E veria esse fim de camarote. Sorriu._

_**#-Fim do Flashback-#**_

-E foi aí, que seus dias estavam contados... Agora... Estão em seus devidos lugares... Hahahahaha!

Yume foi gargalhando até a saída do antigo templo de Hannai-sama.

-E... Bom... O resto... Vocês duas já sabem... Hahahaha!

E os ecos das gargalhadas sarcásticas e humilhantes pairava no templo...

...E, em Yume... A Jóia Oculta pulsava... Como se risse, também.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miroku permanecia cabisbaixo atrás de um pilar da sala onde Inuyasha, Kagome e sua (agora, nem tão sua) Sango estavam, escondido e ouvindo absolutamente toda a conversa.

Olhando de soslaio, percebia o quão linda estava sua Sango.

Sorria por estar tão bela, mas entristecia-se ao ver que não era para ele.

Estava ciente que Inuyasha sabia que ele estava ali, mas por consideração este não o denunciara.

Miroku estava começando a convencer-se que seu amigo realmente sabia pensar.

"_Quem diria...". _Sorria ao refletir sobre seu amigo e tomar por conclusão que estava muito mudado, desde que se declarara para Kagome, e os dois resolveram se unir definitivamente.

Estava feliz por seus amigos, mas, no fundo... Sentia um tanto de inveja deles...

O hanyou, que ele conhece como violento, mal-educado, ciumento, teimoso e orgulhoso, foi capaz de mostrar mais sentimental que o próprio Miroku. Claro que o monge era sensato e sensível o bastante para esse tipo de coisa... Mas nunca conseguiu falar de seu amor verdadeiramente com Sango, sua amada.

E quando deu por si... Era tarde demais... Estava vendo sua exterminadora escorregar por entre seus dedos.

E depois de tudo, da notícia do casamento... Quando a encontrava, no jardim, em silêncio ou cantarolando alguma canção (normalmente tristes) por entre as flores... Sentia vontade de correr até ela, abraça-la, beija-la, despejar tudo que estava engasgado na sua garganta e guardado dentro de seu peito. Mas não conseguia. Saía de lá sem ser percebido, com os olhos sempre marejados, expressão melancólica, com choro engasgado na garganta e dificuldades para respirar.

Quando isso acontecia, sempre entrava no quarto antigo de Sango, pegava uma faca e a posicionava em seu pulso, esperando algum momento certo... Não. Não faria isso. Nunca. Recuperaria Sango, nem que fosse a última coisa que fará em sua vida.

Agora, encontrava-se lá, ainda atrás da pilastra, pensando nela. Sentindo seus olhos beirarem em lágrimas novamente, olhando para suas mãos (agora, sem o kazaana), com a franja cobrindo seus olhos azuis.

"Pela primeira vez na minha vida, sinto falta do buraco-do-vento... Seria mais fácil morrer com ele... Mas não tenho certeza se isso realmente é viver...".

Levantou-se, sem tirar a franja de seus olhos, e encaminhou-se até a saída da sala, onde era tomada pela música da cerimônia de casamento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Sango chegou um pouco mais atrasada do que o normal em seu próprio casamento. Decidira convencer Inuyasha que não precisava que ele a levasse ao altar. Foi um pouco difícil convence-lo, mas com um pouco de esforço, obteve sucesso.

"_Não quero levar ninguém comigo, se for para ver meu sofrimento..."._Pensava Sango.

-Sango...? SANGO?

-O que, Inuyasha?

-Posso te levar até perto do altar, pelo menos...?-perguntou, com expressão enfada.

-Tá... Mas só perto, ta bem?

Assentiu afirmamente com a cabeça. Sango subiu em suas costas, e se foram.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, e um vassalo de Kuranusuke berrava que a noiva estava vindo.

Inuyasha deixou Sango no chão, enquanto corria até Kagome, que estranhou o porquê dele não acompanhar a amiga.

-Inu, por que...- olhou para Inuyasha e depois para Sango, confusa.

-Não me pergunte, Kagome... Nem eu entendi direito.

Todos os convidados estavam surpresos e curiosos, mas os murmúrios acabaram quando Sango, com uma expressão sem vida, começou a andar lentamente até o altar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Miroku estava observando tudo de longe deixando escorrer as lágrimas que não mais tinha controle.

Estava sentado em cima de um muro de pedras perto de lá, encostado em uma árvores, deixando pender a perna esquerda e abraçando a perna direita, essa dobrada.

Chorava sim, mas continuava com a expressão séria de tantos outros dias. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados, não deixando um só segundo daquele momento triste passar despercebido. Queria sair dali, mas não conseguia, parecia que estava preso lá.

"_Sango... Não faça isso... Por favor...", _fechou os olhos, deixando escorrer as lágrimas covardemente por seu rosto.

A essa altura, Sango já encontrava-se no altar.

Não conseguia ouvir muito bem o que o velho monge a sua frente falava. Estava zonza, enjoada.

O casamento estava em seus momentos finais, quando o velho monge perguntou a ela se aceitava Kuranusuke Takeda como seu esposo.

-Não... Sango... Por favor... Minha Sango...-murmurou pra si mesmo Miroku, prevendo o que estava acontecendo, deixando mais lágrimas escorrerem.

Uma brisa.

Uma brisa repentina passou por Sango, que estremeceu. Fechou os olhos, arrepiada. Abriu-os lentamente, e ficou surpresa por um momento. Parecia que tinha ouvido uma voz... Muito conhecida... A voz de Miroku.

Olhou para Kagome e Inuyasha ao seu lado, surpresa, como se perguntasse com os olhos se eles ouviram o mesmo que ela. Kagome tinha uma expressão de preocupação com pena e Inuyasha olhava para o chão, com a mesma expressão dela.

Esta desviou os olhos por um milésimo de segundo para um certo ponto longe do casamento, e voltou a olhar Sango.

Sango voltou o campo de visão por onde sua amiga tinha indicado por um brevíssimo momento, lentamente, já com lágrimas nos olhos, por ter uma noção do que era.

**I didn't mean it when I said**

**I didn't love you so**

_Eu não quis dizer isso quando eu disse que_

_Eu não te amava tanto_

**I should have held on tight**

**I never should have let you go**

_Eu deveria ter te agarrado_

_Eu nunca deveria ter deixado você ir_

**I didn't know nothing,**

**I was stupid, I was foolish**

**I was lying to myself**

_Eu não sabia nada_

_Eu fui estúpida, eu fui tola. Eu estava mentindo pra mim mesma_

...E seus olhos encontraram os de Miroku.

De repente, lembranças começaram a passar por sua mente.

De todas as vezes que esteve com ele...

**I couldn't have fathomed**

**I would ever be without your love**

_Eu não poderia ter me convencido que_

_Eu não viveria sem o teu amor_

**Never imagined I'd be sitting**

**Here beside myself**

**Guess I didn't know you**

**You'd guess I didn't know me**

**But I thought I knew everything**

_Nunca me imaginei sentada_

_Aqui sozinha_

_Achando que eu não te conhecia_

_Você deve achar que eu não me conheço_

_Mas eu pensava que sabia de tudo_

**I never felt**

_Eu nunca senti_

Lembrava de quando estavam no monte Hakurei, de como se sentiu desesperada só de pensar na possibilidade dele morrer ali... E do jeito que ele a abraçou...

**The feeling that I'm feeling**

**Now that I don't hear your voice**

_O sentimento que eu estou sentindo_

_Agora que eu não ouço mais a sua voz_

**Or have your touch and kiss your lips**

_Nem sinto o seu toque, nem o beijo dos seus lábios_

**Cause I don't have a choice**

**Oh what I wouldn't give**

**To have you lying by my side**

_Porque eu não tenho escolha_

_Oh o que eu não daria_

_Pra te ter deitado ao meu lado_

**Right here cause baby**

_Exatamente aqui, baby_

De todos os momentos. Todos. De quando ele a pediu em casamento, de quando disse que estava feliz por não ter aceitado o pedido de casamento de Kuranusuke antes, ficando feliz por ainda eles estar juntos, e de outros momentos especiais para eles, de quando foi a sua aldeia, e voltou, percebendo um Miroku muito preocupado.

**When you left I lost a part of me**

_Quando você se foi eu perdi uma parte de mim_

**It's still so hard to believe**

_Ainda é tão difícil acreditar_

**Come back baby please cause**

**We belong together**

_Volte baby, por favor, porque_

_Nós pertencemos um ao outro_

O mundo parou para eles. Lá, só existiam Miroku e Sango, se olhando ao longe. Tudo, em volta, estava negro.

Aquele olhar... Aquelas lágrimas... Aquela dor... Estava tudo voltando. A saudade...

Miroku ainda a fitava, sério e triste, deixando escorrer as lágrimas. Sango também o fitava séria, chorando.

Parecia que conversavam com os olhos. (N/A: A seguir, vai ter tipo de uma conversa por telepatia em itálico... Mas não perguntem como eles conseguiram, nem eu sei)

"_Por que fez isso, Miroku...?"_

"_Sango... Eu... Por favor, acredite em mim... Não tive culpa..."_

"_Você nunca tem culpa, não é?"_

XxX

**Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough**

_Em quem eu poderei me recostar quando os tempos se tornarem difíceis_

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**

**Till the sun comes up**

_Quem vai conversar comigo ao telefone_

_Até o sol aparecer_

**Who's gonna take your place**

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby baby**

_Quem vai tomar seu lugar_

_Não há ninguém capaz_

_Oh baby baby_

**We belong together**

_Nós pertencemos um ao outro_

XxX

"_Sango, por favor, não faça isso comigo...", Miroku chorava mais._

"_E você, Miroku? Teve alguma piedade comigo quando dormiu com aquela mulher?"_

_Miroku manteve-se em silêncio. Chorava cada vez mais, assim como Sango._

XxX

**I can't sleep at night**

_Eu não posso dormir a noite_

**When you are on my mind**

_Quando você está na minha cabeça_

**Bobby Womack's on the radio**

**Singing to me "If You Think You're Lonely Now"**

**Wait a minute this is too deep**

**I gotta change the station**

_Bobby Womack está tocando no rádio_

_Cantando pra mim: "Se você pensa que está sozinho agora"_

_Espere um minuto, isso é tão profundo_

_Eu preciso mudar de estação_

**So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break**

_Então eu giro o dial, tentando dar uma parada_

**And then I hear Babyface**

**"I Only Think Of You" and it's breakin' my heart**

**I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart**

_E então ouço Babyface_

"_Eu só penso em você" e está magoando meu coração_

_Eu estou tentando manter tudo nos conformes, mas eu estou me despedaçando._

**I'm feeling all out of my element**

**Throwing things, crying tryin'**

**To figure out where the hell I went wrong**

**The pain reflected in this song**

_Eu to me sentindo fora de mim_

_Jogando coisas, chorando, tentando_

_Imaginar o que diabos eu fiz de errado_

_A dor está refletida nessa canção_

**Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside**

**I need you, need you back in my life baby**

_E não é nem metade do que eu estou sentindo por dentro_

_Eu preciso de você, preciso de você de volta em minha vida baby_

XxX

"_Sango... Meu amor, eu te amo tanto, tanto..."._

"_Miroku, chega. Não se pode mentir a vida toda. Não me machuque mais, por favor."._

_Miroku, naquele momento, encostou a cabeça no tronco da árvore, e fechou os olhos, deixando escorrer outras doloridas lágrimas, que embaçavam sua visão. Abriu os olhos lentamente novamente, ainda chorando._

XxX

**When you left I lost a part of me**

_Quando você se foi eu perdi uma parte de mim_

**It's still so hard to believe**

_Ainda é tão difícil acreditar_

**Come back baby please cause**

**We belong together**

_Volte baby, por favor, porque_

_Nós pertencemos um ao outro_

**Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough**

_Em quem eu poderei me recostar quando os tempos se tornarem difíceis_

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**

**Till the sun comes up**

_Quem vai conversar comigo ao telefone_

_Até o sol aparecer_

**Who's gonna take your place**

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby baby**

_Quem vai tomar seu lugar_

_Não há ninguém capaz_

_Oh baby baby_

**We belong together**

_Nós pertencemos um ao outro_

XxX

_Continuavam em silêncio._

"_Não estou mentindo. Amo você, sempre te amei..."_

"_Não..."_

"_Volta pra mim... Sango... Por favor..."_

"_Não! CALA A BOCA!", Sango chorava fervorosamente._

_Miroku derramou mais lágrimas._

"_Nunca mais me dirija a palavra, monge desprezível... Nunca mais..."_

"_Sango... não... eu..."_

"_ODEIO VOCÊ! ODEIO!"_

XxX

**When you left I lost a part of me**

_Quando você se foi eu perdi uma parte de mim_

**It's still so hard to believe**

_Ainda é tão difícil acreditar_

**Come back baby please cause**

**We belong together**

_Volte baby, por favor, porque_

_Nós pertencemos um ao outro_

**Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough**

_Em quem eu poderei me recostar quando os tempos se tornarem difíceis_

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**

**Till the sun comes up**

_Quem vai conversar comigo ao telefone_

_Até o sol aparecer_

**Who's gonna take your place**

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby baby**

_Quem vai tomar seu lugar_

_Não há ninguém capaz_

_Oh baby baby_

XxX

"_Sango... Por favor... Não diga isso... Sango, eu amo tanto você... Sango... SANGO!"_

Tarde demais.

De novo, tarde demais.

Quantas vezes isso irá se repetir? Mais do que o casal imagina.

Tudo ficava claro denovo. Kuranusuke olhou preocupado com Sango, já que esta estava demorando para responder o velho monge.

Virou o rosto, molhado pelas lágrimas, e disse firmemente:

-Sim.

XxX

**We belong together**

_Nós pertencemos um ao outro_

XxX

Kuranusuke sorriu. Kagome e Inuyasha suspiraram discretamente, olhando Miroku de soslaio.

Miroku ouviu bem o que sua amada dissera. Parou de respirar por um instante.

...Tarde demais...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Byyyeeeaaaahhhhh!**

**PRIMEIRO CAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!**

**UHUHUHUHUUUUUU!**

**Kra, eu AMO essa música... Será que vocês sabem identificar qual é?**

**Bom, pra quem gosta de Black Music, talvez seja fácil.**

**Pra quem não curte... Bom... Vale, pelo menos a letra. Né? NÉÉ!**

**Espero que sim.**

**Booom, gente, desculpa a LOONGA demora.**

**Eu demorei meio ano pra terminar esse cap... Ou melhor... Nem era pra terminar nessa parte.**

**Era pra ser maaais longo. Mas acho que vocês não iam agüentar não, iam?**

**Meeeeu! O. O"""**

**26 PÁGINAS DO WORD!**

**MÉÉÉÉÉÉU JÉÉÉÉÉSUUUUUS!**

**Muita coisa, cara... Pra mim é... Nossa... Eu me superei! **

**Então, né... Espero que tenham gostado do cap.**

**Gente, esse cap eu não vô fazer "Comentários da Fic". Não to com saco. XD**

**Vamos diretamente às reviews:**

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**nathBella: **_(olhando pros lados) Eeeeu? Matar a minha querida Yume? NÃO MEEEESMO, MUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! Hehehehe... serião, num gosto mesmo de matar meus personagens, muito menos ela, que eu amo TANTO. Maaas, lá pelo final da fic, eu faço uma enquete perguntando se mato ou não... Eu tava pensando em outros destinos pra ela, mas se os meus leitores quiserem MESMO MESMO MESMO que eu mate ela... Vô ver o que eu faço. XD É né, quase que eu falei que a Yume ia... Ops... Deixa quieto n.n"". (olhinhos brilhando) Vc gosta deu? Mesmo? Uuuuuh, valew, nath, me deixou super contente! Escrevo bem? Vc acha? Uuuuuuh, valew, nath, vc me deixou duplamente contente. _

_Obs.: Noooossa... coitada da Yume, meu... Ela só ta fazendo o trabalho dela, ué. Hehehehe... To orgulhosa da minha persona, ta fazendo um trabalho ótimo, né não? BJÃO, FELIZ ANO NOVO PRA VOCÊ! _

**Karol Misao: **_Oi! __O resto tá aqui, óia! Hehehehe. Vich, desculpa, eu demorei um bocado, né? (um bocado...?) Mas, espero que tenha matado um tiquinho sua curiosidade. Pq se matar toda, a fic num tem graça! n.n Aaaaah, eu tbm AMO esse casalzinho lindo. Hehehehe, bjão, FELIZ ANO NOVO!_

**SilenceGirl: **_Oi! É é, esse site é doido merrmo... Desconfigura tudo! Né possível! Hehehe. Realmente, tecnologia é uma dor de cabeça, mas útil, né naum? Vc acha que meu cap ta FODÁSTICO! (Liga não, eu tbm uso essa expressão). Éééé, mas tem q acabar na melhor parte, se não num tem graça. Hehehe. Aiaiai... Vô ficar mimada... Mas que bom que acha que minha fic ta boa! Valew mesmo! Hhhmm... "Nem tudo é o que parece..." Blz, eu vô ler lá, ta! Beijão, e UM FELIZ 2006 PRA VC!_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**É ISSO AEW, GENTEEE!**

**FELIZ ANO NOVO PRA VOCÊS, QUE 2006 SEJA CHEIO DE FELICIDADE E PROSPERIDADE.**

**OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE COMENTAM NA MINHA HUMILDE FIC.**

**VALEEEWWWW!**

**AAAAH, antes que eu me esqueça... **

**MÚSICA: **We Belong Together

**CANTORA: **Mariah Carey

**DISCO: **The Emacipation of Mimi

**Agora sim…**

**FALOOOOW, TÉ MAIS!**


	5. cap2 A melancolia de Miroku

Oi genteee!

E aí, curtiram o primeiro cap?

Espero que sim...

Então, né, eu nem tava com inspiração pra fazer esse cap... Se ficar uma merda, desculpa.

Mas, digamos que... Teve ALGUÉM que ficava me enchendo a paciência pra que eu fizesse esse capítulo! XD Brincadeirinha. Camila Kelm, valew pela FORTE INSISTÊNCIA. Brigada mesmo.

Então, né... Vamos fazer o seguinte? Pra vc ficar mais feliz, eu dedico esse cap pra vc, ta?

Então, ta feito. 

Ah, lembrei. 

No capítulo passado, eu coloquei um (1) no nome do Takeda-sama, né? Então, mas como eu ñ revisei, agora eu vou explicar:

_(1)Bom, se eu ouvi direito no episódio "78-Sango, só você", era assim Kuranusuke Takeda, não Kuranusake Takade. Espero que tenham entendido agora. Desculpe por essa falha._

Agora sim, está tudo explicado.

Vamos a fic:

_**SENTA QUE LÁ VEM HISTÓÓÓRIA!**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Legenda: **

"_Blábláblá": _pensamentos ou lembranças

-Lerolero: fala dos personagens (isso se o FFNet não cortar)

**OoOoO**: mudanças de lugar.

(N/A): notas da autora depressiva (desculpas a quem não gosta de notas da autora, mas eu não resisto XD. Outra coisa: prometo que não terá muitas interrupções. ).

OoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOo 

_**Lembranças**_

**_Capítulo 2_**

_**A melancolia de Miroku**_

_Dedicado à Camila Kelm, CONSTANTE insistente minha. Hehehe._

_Betado por Rin Higurashi. Valew, moça! XDD_

Já havia anoitecido, e Miroku continuava em cima do muro. Choro engasgado, cabeça latejando, garganta doendo, respiração falhando, olhos inchados, peito dolorido. Tudo em si estava dolorido, despedaçando.

Não pensava em nada, absolutamente nada. Olhava para o vazio. Seus olhos nem tinham mais aquele brilho tão contagiante que sempre tinha. Estava escuro, apenas.

-Miroku, vamos, saia daí!-gritava Inuyasha debaixo de Miroku, já irritado, pois insistira bastante até ali.

-Não.-disse o monge, simplesmente.

-Miroku... Olha só... A Sango ta casada! Anda, você tem que superar... Tem que continuar com sua vida!-implorava Kagome, desanimada, tentando encorajar o amigo.

-Minha vida era ela, Kagome... E eu a perdi.

-Miroku...

-Me deixa sozinho, por favor.-disse, dando um suspiro e ficando cabisbaixo.

-Agora sou eu que digo não! Você vai sair daí agora, quer queira, quer não!-e Inuyasha puxou Miroku pela gola, fazendo ele cair e torcendo o pé, arrancando-lhe um gemido de dor.

-INUYASHA! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O MIROKU!-gritava Kagome.-SENTA!

O hanyou foi de cara pro chão, mais uma vez.

-AI! PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO, SUA BRUXA!

Kagome nem ligou pra provocação do hanyou, foi logo ajudando Miroku a se levantar.

-Miroku, você está bem?-disse, apoiando o amigo no ombro.

-...Não...-respondeu, dando um sorriso fraco.

E foram os dois, andando, em silêncio.

-EI! E EU! MALDIÇÃO, ESPEREM POR MIIIM!-disse, ao longe, um hanyou irritado. (e um tanto enciumado, diga-se de passagem).

**OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO**

Um casal de recém-casados ia de volta ao castelo.

-Bom... Fique bem bonita para a festa, e para mim... Sra.Takeda.-disse Kuranusuke, sorrindo para a sua nova esposa.

Sango sorriu fracamente e acenou afirmamente com a cabeça.

Entrou em um quarto onde algumas servas esperavam para ajuda-la a se aprontar para a festa.

Como sempre, dispensou todas, e ficou sozinha novamente no quarto.

Sentou-se de frente a penteadeira e tornou a fitar sua imagem no espelho. Estava tudo tão estranho... Tudo tão fúnebre...

"_Como será que aquilo aconteceu...? Miroku..."_, pensava a taiji-ya.

Suspirou e pousou a cabeça na mesinha da penteadeira. Fechou os olhos e viu a imagem de Miroku junto com aquela serva, dormindo juntos. De novo não. Estava cansada daquilo tudo. Não podia fechar os olhos que a mesma imagem vinha na sua cabeça. Se não ela, só a imagem dele, sorrindo.

Estava desesperada. Não sabia como iria conseguir ser uma boa esposa, pensando em outro. Pensava se estava sendo falsa com Takeda... A ajudara tanto desde que se reencontraram, não era verdade?

Tentou se levantar, mas tropeçou nos próprios pés. Por um triz não caia, pois segurara na parede. Estava zonza novamente, e as lágrimas não paravam de cair.

Fechou os olhos, e os abriu lentamente. Tudo estava embaçado, rodando.

Deu mais um passo, e finalmente caiu no chão, chamando a atenção de uma velha e uma jovem serva que passavam ali.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sango acordou sentindo uma pano em sua testa, e cheirando alguma coisa muito forte. Tossiu e abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda meio zonza.

-Minha menina... Como está, sente-se bem?-uma voz mansa e cansada foi ouvida pela exterminadora.

-O que... O que aconteceu...?-Sango, sentando-se devagar no futon, com os olhos meio abertos.

-Minha avó e eu ouvimos um barulho de tombo vindo do seu quarto, e então nos permitimos entrar para ver se estava bem, moça.-disse uma voz mais jovial e um tanto aguda.

-E a encontramos desmaiada... Mas graças a Kami a senhora não se machucou.-completou a velha.

Sango, ao conseguir abriu os olhos totalmente, pôde ver uma velha senhora vestindo trajes de serva, e uma bela menininha morena de cabelos ondulados, com aproximadamente 12 ou 13 anos.

-Sente-se melhor, senhorita Sango?

-Si...-Sango ia confirmar, mas foi interrompida.

-Kyuri, não é senhorita, é senhora! Ela se casou com o nosso senhor, menina!

-Mas ela não tem cara de senhora, vó! Quem tem cara de senhora é a senhora!

-Ei, menina, mais respeito com sua avó!

-Mas é verdade!-insistiu a menina suplicante.

Sango se divertia com a cena.

"_Que garotinha esperta, hahaha!"_, pensava.

-Não se preocupe, senhora, a menina pode sim me chamar de senhorita, ou de você, como ela quiser... Não ligo muito para formalidades.-permitiu-se sorrir Sango.

-Perdão, é que essa minha neta é muito atrevida.-disse a velha, jogando um olhar de censura para a menina, que se encolheu.

Mas então a velha e a garotinha as observaram bem, enquanto sorria.

-Senhorita Sango, por que sorri se nem ao menos está feliz?-disse de supetão a menina, sentando-se no pé da exterminadora, com carinha curiosa.

-Mas... Mas estou feliz!-tentou disfarçar em vão Sango, sorrindo sem-graça.

-Não está não... Pelo contrário, está muito triste.

Sango ficou sem reação. Como aquela garotinha percebeu? Será que a ouviu chorando?

-Ah... Bom... Er... Na verdade... Bem, é que...

-Kyuri, minha neta. Faça um favor para sua avó: vá ajudar as outras servas a arrumar as coisas para a festa, está bem?

-Mas, vovó...

-Vá, Kyuri. Agora.-dessa vez, a velha falava severamente.

-Está bem... Já ne, senhorita Sango.

-Já ne... Kyuri-chan.-a menina sorriu e saiu, contente.

Logo após a saída de Kyuri, Sango suspirou tristemente.

-Sra.Takeda, desculpe a minha neta... Ela é muito atrevida mesmo.

-Não tem importância. Mas... Sinceramente, prefiro que me chame de Sango mesmo.

-Desculpe-me então.

Um momento de silêncio. Sango estava com o choro engasgado. Olhou para o teto, ainda no futon, sem lembrar da festa.

-Menina, é melhor a senhorita se aprontar para...-a velha foi interrompida. Sango se levantou do futon com a franja a cobrir seus olhos, e abraçou a serva.

-...Está tão na cara que estou infeliz...?

A velha devolveu o abraço carinhosamente. Sentou-se no futon, e deixou que Sango deitasse em seu colo, chorando.

Ficaram assim por alguns momentos... Sango balbuciando que não agüentava mais, e a velha lhe fazendo carinho nos cabelos, ouvindo todo o desabafo e a história de sua senhora.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-...E cá estou eu, Naoko-sama... Sofrendo como uma condenada...

-Menina... Como pôde passar por uma coisa dessas?

-Não sei... Aí, como eu queria nunca ter conhecido esse monge, nunca...

A velha, de nome Naoko, ouvia tudo com a paciência que sua idade e experiência lhe deram.

-Mas, ouça, menina...-ergueu o queixo de Sango carinhosamente-Não se abale mais, querida... Porque, agora que está casada, você tem toooda uma vida pela frente... E os deuses vão ajuda-la a ser feliz, pode ter certeza, ouviu?

Sango a abraçara forte novamente, como se fosse uma garotinha triste querendo o colo de sua mãe, murmurando um "obrigada".

-Agora vamos, minha querida... Por que você tem que estar linda para o seu marido. Vamos?-disse, saindo do futon e lhe estendendo a mão.

Sango meio que sorriu, e levantou-se, secando as lágrimas.

Naoko-sama foi até um baú, e pegou um bonito kimono de seda vermelho, com detalhes de bordados em dourado.

Sango sorriu pela roupa ser tão bonita.

-Gostou?-perguntou Naoko-sama.

-Sim, é muito bonito.

-Fui eu que fiz!-disse a velha, alegre.

-Puxa vida, a senhora tem talento...

As duas sorriram. Naoko-sama deu o kimono para que Sango provasse, o que foi exatamente o que fez, entrando numa salinha ali no quarto.

A velha estava de costas, arrumando o baú, quando Sango sentou-se na penteadeira, já vestida com o kimono.

A velha sorriu satisfeita, porque o kimono ficara lindo na sua senhora.

Foi até ela, penteou seus cabelos, ajudou a maquiar-se e tudo mais...

-Naoko-sama, por que a senhora escolheu logo o vermelho para o kimono?-perguntou repentinamente Sango.

-Oras, porque vermelho é a cor da paixão... E tem a ver com sua lua-de-mel, senhorita...

Sango arregalou os olhos. Tinha esquecido totalmente desse detalhe. O medo começou a tomar conta do seu ser.

-N-NÃO, NAOKO-SAMA! NÃO POSSO PASSAR LUA-DE-MEL!-virou-se repentinamente, muito assustada para encarar Naoko.

Naoko também se assustou pela expressão de extremo medo de Sango.

-Acalme-se, menina... Acalme-se...

-Mas, eu não posso, entende! Não posso!-desesperava-se Sango. Tudo bem casar-se com Kuranusuke... Mas de jeito nenhum se tornaria "mulher" dele. Não. Já era demais para ela.

-Eu entendo, menina... Sei que você não o ama... Mas é seu dever como esposa consumar o casamento!

-Não, Naoko-sama. Eu não vou me deitar com ele. Não vou mesmo.-virou-se para a o espelho da penteadeira, e olhou determinada para si mesma.

"_Vou ter que enrolar o Kuranusuke... De um jeito ou de outro..."._

-Entendo esse sua determinação, menina... Sinceramente, acho que faria o mesmo no seu lugar...-e sorriu, continuando a pentear os cabelos de Sango.

Sango pensava no que ia fazer para enrolar Kuranusuke... Se bem que não seria muito difícil. Pelo que percebera, na última vez que conversara com ele, ele era bastante compreensivo... Só esperava que não tivesse mudado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Miroku olhava para a Lua, dentro de uma cabana. Kagome e Inuyasha insistiram para que ele voltasse ao castelo do Sr.Takeda, mas este negou, argumentando que não agüentaria ver todas aquelas pessoas no estado de depressão em que estava, iriam estranhar. Mas a colegial e o hanyou sabiam que era por causa de Sango.

Já estavam quase na metade do caminho, quando o houshi os chamava novamente.

-Senhorita Kagome! Inuyasha!

-Sim, Miroku?

-Kagome...-ofegava um pouco, pela corrida-Entregue... Entregue isso a San...Sra.Takeda.-e entregou um pequeno pano azul marinho embrulhado.

-O que é isso, Miroku?-disse Inuyasha, interferindo.

-O... O meu presente de casamento...-disse o houshi, depremido.

Inuyasha tomou das mãos de Kagome o pano, e abriu, constatando o colar de contas que Miroku usava para lacrar o Kazaana.

-Miroku... Mas...

Este sorriu triste ao presenciar a expressão de pena de Kagome e de arrependimento por parte de Inuyasha pelo ato tão atrevido.

-Pode falar que... Que é apenas uma... "Cortesia"... De uma pessoa que a ama muito... E quer vê-la feliz... Se um dia voltar a vê-la, claro...

O casal a frente olhou o houshi - este, de voz embargada e olhos marejados-tristemente.

-Miroku... Tem certeza que vai desistir assim?

-Srta. Kagome... Acho que não seria certo eu correr, muito menos amar uma mulher casada...

-Mas Miroku, você a ama. Esse sentimento não é fácil de ser descartado, se não impossível se for verdadeiro.-opinou sabiamente Inuyasha abraçando Kagome por trás e apoiando o queixo no ombro desta.

A colegial se assustara um pouco com o argumento tão sensível do amado. Ou melhor, se assustara COM O amado. Não só ela como o houshi.

"_Nossa... O Inu-kun finalmente ta virando gente...!"_, pensara a morena e o monge ao mesmo tempo, sem saber.

Kagome aproveitou o momento para argumentar também.

-Além do mais, Miroku... Não é porque ela está casada que ela ama o Kuranusuke. Uma consideração, um carinho por ele ter ajudado, tudo bem, mas... Amor... Amor é o que ela tem por você! SÓ por você. É muito diferente...

-Não, Kagome... Ela me odeia... Me odeia...-disse isso, virando as costas e abaixando a cabeça, deixando com que a franja cobrisse os olhos azuis sem vida. Foi caminhando lentamente, bosque a dentro. (N/A: a cabana que ele ficava era dentro de um bosque, ta?)

Kagome via o amigo se afastar, triste. Lembrou-se de algo, e disse sem pressa:

-Miroku... Dá uma passada na festa, mesmo que seja para observar de longe...

O houshi parou e respondeu, sem se desvirar.

-Não prometo nada, srta. Kagome. Até porque já estou longe dela o suficiente.-e tornou a caminhar, agora de cabeça erguida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome e Inuyasha já não viam mais o amigo.

Já não sabia também quem estava mais escuro interiormente: se o bosque, se o próprio monge.

-Ai, Inu... Quando é que ele vai cair em si, e perceber que Sango ainda o ama, apesar de tudo? Quando vai perceber que o ódio não é o contrário do amor?- disse a morena de olhos marejados, aconchegando-se nos braços do seu hanyou.

-Não sei, K-chan. Só espero que não demore muito.-disse ele, abraçando a colegial com carinho, e falando com um pesar na voz.

Kagome o olhou assustada. Desde quando Inuyasha se demonstrava tão preocupado com os amigos?

O hanyou, percebendo o porquê daquele olhar "levemente" desconfiado, logo mudou o tom de voz para o irritadiço tão peculiar.

-É irritante ficar ouvindo alguém choramingando a toda hora e em tudo quanto é canto... Féh!-corou de leve, abraçando mais a amada e se embriagando com o cheiro dos seus cabelos.

Kagome sibilou um pequeno sorriso, até que outra ficha caiu.

-Inu... Onde é que você aprendeu a falar bonito daquele jeito?

-Talvez porque...-chegou perto do ouvido dela e sussurrou -uma certa professora morena de um sorriso lindo me ensinou...-e beijou o pescoço dessa suavemente.

Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso, fitando Inuyasha ternamente, mas ainda preocupada. O meio-youkai percebe novamente, e aproxima seu rosto do dela, beijando suavemente seus doces lábios.

Após alguns minutos, Kagome entreabre os lábios, permitindo que Inuyasha aprofundasse o beijo. Beijavam-se calmamente.

Um beijo de conforto, de apoio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sango estava pronta. Os cabelos presos num coque folgado por palitinhos dourados, vestindo o kimono vermelho que Naoko-sama lhe fizera, com uma maquiagem leve.

Suspirou olhando para o espelho. Sorrira para Naoko-sama, e esta retribuiu.

-Que moça bonita a senhorita é, srta. Sango!-uma menininha falou, abrindo a porta do dojo. Era Kyuri.

-Obrigada, Kyuri-chan! Você também é uma mocinha muito bela!-disse Sango, sorrindo, acariciando a face da menina, que estava ao seu lado.

-Quando eu for adulta, quero ser tão bonita quanto você, Sango!-disse a garota, abraçando-a.

Sango sorria para a menina. E então, lembrou-se de Kohaku, de quando eles eram pequenos. Seu irmão também tinha essa mesma doçura no olhar, esse mesmo carinho com ela. E agora, estava morto...

A taiji-ya não conseguira salvá-lo das garras de Naraku. Este era outro fracasso de sua vida... E sofria, ao lembrar do seu irmão a chamando, e sorrindo, antes de morrer.

Sentiu sua garganta engasgar. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas. De novo.

-Sango... Quando eu crescer, eu quero ser igual a você!-tornou a dizer a pequena, abraçando ainda mais forte a exterminadora.

Isso fora um choque para Sango.

-Não, Kyuri-chan... Não queira ser igual a mim...

-Huh? Por que, srta. Sango?

Sango sorriu, tristemente.

-Seja melhor que eu... Só isso...

A menina sorriu docemente para Sango. Mas soube muito bem o que ela queria dizer. Percebera desde a cerimônia de casamento que Sango estava sofrendo muito. Não sabia por que, mas precisava de ajuda. Sentia isso.

-Agora vamos, minha neta! A srta. Sango tem que ir pra festa!-disse Naoko, empurrando a neta.

-Eu posso ir junto com você, Sango?

Ela sorriu.

-Claro que sim! Será minha convidada especial.

A garotinha soltou um "eba!" e saiu correndo, alegando que tinha que se aprontar também.

Sango ria, impressionada com a doçura e esperteza da garota.

Mal sabia ela que essa mesma garota seria uma grande aliada...

**OoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOo**

Yume já se encontrava na frente do castelo de Kuranusuke.

Com uma expressão imponente, observava tudo com satisfação.

"_Acho que me superei... Ulálá..."._

Virou-se e começou a caminhar no sentido contrário do castelo, respirando fundo o ar puro daquela noite tão agradável.

Ouvia a música da festa do casamento de seu "chefe". Percebia-se que a festa estava começando, e pelo jeito, muito boa.

"_Odeio festas..."._

Ia caminhando, até que se lembrou do monge. A curiosidade de ver em que estado de depressão ele estava – se grave ou gravíssimo – lhe invadiu.

Sorrindo sarcasticamente, olhou a jóia esverdeada que pendia em seu pescoço, e a fez levitar em suas mãos.

Fechou os olhos, enquanto a Jóia Oculta brilhava e seus cabelos esvoaçavam. Conseguia ver a imagem do monge, encostado na parede de uma cabana suja, sendo invadida pelos poucos raios lunares que conseguiam ultrapassar os buracos do teto e das paredes.

O monge estava encostado numa das paredes com a cabeça pendida pra frente, deixando a franja cobrir seus olhos. Seu corpo estava totalmente jogado, como se ele não tivesse forças para se mover. Yume conseguia perceber que ele estava respirando com um pouco de dificuldade, e que havia chorado consideravelmente, pelos rastros de lágrimas secas e acinzentadas por ter pegado o pó da cabana.

Deu um "zoom" no rosto do houshi, meio sujo de poeira e, ao mesmo tempo, iluminado pelos raios da lua cheia.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, enquanto a jóia parava de brilhar.

Suspirou enfadamente, com uma gota na cabeça.

"_Credo, que pessoal mais fresco... oh gentinha dodói, viu..."._

Caminhou até uma pedra e lá sentou. Tornou a fitar a lua cheia naquele céu sem nuvens.

-Afê, que tédio... Eita vontade de fazer travessura...-disse consigo mesma.

Lembrou novamente do monge. Sorriu divertida.

-Quer saber? Vou fazer uma hora extra pro Takeda... Hehehehehe!- pulou da pedra alegremente, correndo na direção do bosque.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

Miroku, que estava sentado e encostado na parede, ouviu algumas folhas secas se quebrando e passos apressados.

Com uma certa dificuldade, conseguiu ficar em pé no cajado que estava perto, e foi até a única janela da cabana, para ver o que estava havendo.

Viu a serva que o havia "drogado" caída no chão, chorando angustiada, olhando pra trás.

Miroku se aproximou dela e agachou.

-O que houve, senhorita?

-U-um youkai... Um youkai serpente... Estava me perseguindo!- o abraçou pelo pescoço - Salve-me, senhor monge! Sou muito nova para morrer!

Miroku ficou estático pela reação da mulher, e procurou com os olhos o tal youkai. Não havia nada. Percebeu que a mulher parara um pouco de chorar e apenas dava pequenos soluços, com olhar assustado.

-Tem certeza que esse youkai estava te perseguindo, senhorita?-disse Miroku, um tanto desconfiado.

-Si-sim... Mas acho que ele se perdeu...-disse Yume, mais calma.

Miroku se levantou e ofereceu a mão a ela. Esta aceitou, com um sorriso.

-Me diga, senhorita... O que faz aqui?

-E-eu vim buscar ervas aromáticas para o banho da Sra.Takeda, antes da lua-de-mel...

O houshi arregalou os olhos. Sua cabeça voltou a dar aquelas pontadas, enquanto sentiu um aperto no peito.

-Lu- lua-de-mel...?-disse ele, angustiado.

**-**Sim... Senhor monge, o senhor está bem?-Yume fingiu-se preocupada.

Miroku abaixou a cabeça, cobrindo os olhos com a franja.

Yume, como resultado de um árduo treinamento, podia sentir o mínimo de energia "sinistra" a uma boa distância. E aquela energia que emanava do corpo de Miroku não era nada dócil...

-Mulher... Diga-me... Por que você me drogou...?-disse Miroku entre dentes, com extrema raiva contida.

Yume assustou-se um pouco, mas não deixou aquela máscara de vítima cair tão fácil.

-Co-como Miroku-sama...?

-POR QUE FEZ AQUILO COMIGO!-Miroku a encarou com os olhos faiscando, e com uma expressão de raiva de deixar qualquer um de cabelos em pé. A empurrou bruscamente pra uma árvore, encurralando-a nesta.-QUEM MANDOU VOCÊ ACABAR COM A MINHA VIDA?

Yume estava sem reação. Realmente, Miroku a estava assustando. Mas não tinha medo disso, ao contrário, ficava muito orgulhosa com o resultado do seu "trabalhinho".

Mas também amava sua vida, e para continuar a amá-la, tinha que dar uma desculpa bastante convincente, antes que o raivoso monge a degolasse.

-E-eu não estou entendendo...!-Yume disse, com voz trêmula.

Miroku a encarou mais de perto, ameaçador.

-Não? Então, deixa eu falar beeem devagar: por que... você... fez... aquilo...? Quem... te mandou... acabar... com... a ... minha... VIDA?-O monge pressionou mais os ombros de Yume na árvore.

-Ni-ninguém, senhor monge... e-eu...

-Sem rodeios, responda-me!

"_Ih... Esse cara não ta pra brincadeira... É melhor eu me desvencilhar rápido..."_ (pensa Yume)

Yume começou a chorar.

-Eu não tive culpaaa... E-eu só queria curar seus ferimentos...-e começou a armar um berreio.

Miroku se assustou com o "bocão" que a Yume abriu, e deu um passo para trás.

-Eu usei aquela erva pó-porque ela é... Ela cura ferimentos rapidamenteeee... E eu queria vê-lo bom logo, senhor monge...-Yume abraçou Miroku e começou a chorar no ombro dele.

Miroku não sabia o que fazer. Ainda tinha um pouco de raiva, mas no estado que aquela mulher estava... Era impossível lhe fazer mal... E isso ele não faria, não apenas com ela, mas com mulher alguma.

-Mas... Por que... Por que eu me senti tonto com aquele chá e meu corpo ficou dormente com aquelas ervas...?

-Po-porque aquela erva... Ela também ajuda a anestesiar a dor... E apenas em alguns ca-casos...-soluço- O ferido fica realmente zonzo...

Yume falava aquilo com o falso choro parando e abafado pelo abraço.

Miroku, que estava estático, mudou a expressão para uma séria, e afastou Yume para encara-la severamente.

-E como pode me explicar a gente ter dormido junto...?

Um momento de silêncio. Yume ficava fungando, encarando o rosto severo de Miroku.

Lembrou-se então, de sua mestra dizendo:

"_Uma resposta rápida para um alívio rápido, Yume. Lembre-se sempre disso!"_

Um estalo veio na cabeça de Yume em milésimos de segundo.

-Porqueoamo.-disse isso bem rápido. Depois, "moldou" melhor, com cara chorosa e voz embargada, abraçando-o –Eu o amo... Senhor monge...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Miroku estava totalmente sem reação. Ela disse que o amava...?

-Desde quando...?-disse ele, sem se mover.

-Desde... _"Desde quando? Que que eu falo? Ah, já sei" _Desde que o vi... Foi a primeira vista, senhor Miroku...-choramingava.

"_Então... Então é por isso... que ela fez aquilo...? Por amor...?" _Miroku estava muito confuso.

-Senhorita... Por favor... Eu quero ficar sozinho.

-Huh?

-Quero ficar sozinho... Por favor...

-Sim, senhor...-Yume se afastou, com cara de choro. Virou as costas e deu um passo, mas parou. Virou-se para Miroku, aproximou-se rapidamente e pousou seus lábios nos dele suavemente.

Virou-se e saiu correndo, sem olhar para um Miroku totalmente "hiato".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo**

Sango vinha pelo "salão de festa" esplêndida. Todos a olhavam, admirados com a beleza daquela mulher.

Do lado, uma menina muito sorridente, vestida com um kimono amarelo, segurando a mão de Sango.

Kuranusuke a olhou boquiaberto. Segurava um copo de sake, mas o largou numa mesinha de lá e veio de encontro a sua mulher.

-Sango... Meu amor, você está maravilhosa!-disse, lhe dando um selinho. Sango correspondeu totalmente fria.

-Obrigada, Kuranusuke...-sorriu fracamente.

-Senhorita Sango, olha quanta coisa gostosa! Vem!-disse Kyuri, puxando Sango. Parecia que ela adivinhara que Sango não queria ficar junto de seu marido.

Andaram um pouco olhando os enfeites, cumprimentando as pessoas e tudo mais.

-Sango!

-Kagome! Inuyasha!-disse ela, abraçando-os.

-Como você está linda, amiga!

-Obrigada, K-chan! Você também está muito linda!

-E quem é essa menininha linda?-disse Kagome, se agachando na frente de Kyuri, que encarava o topo da cabeça do hanyou com os olhos brilhando.

-Meu nome é Kyuri, e o seu moça bonita?-disse, se desviando um pouco de Inuyasha.

-O meu é Kagome! E obrigada pelo elogio! Você também é muito bonitinha, Kyuri!

Kyuri sorriu e continuou a encarar Inuyasha, com os seus grandes olhos castanhos claro.

-Ei, que que é, garota? Nunca viu não?-disse Inuyasha, carrancudo.

-Inuyasha! Não fale assim com a menina!-Kagome, prensando.-Sango, me mostra a fonte...?-olhos brilhando.

-Inuyasha, por favor, cuida da Kyuri um minutinho? Eu vou ali com a Kagome e já volto. Kyuri-chan, obedeça ao Inuyasha, hein...!-disse Sango.

-Por que eu?

-Por que sim, oras! Kyuri, juízo, hein!

-Tá, Sango!

Já iam andando, quando Kagome se voltou para o Inuyasha com um olhar mortal.

-Ah... E nem tente assusta-la, está bem, Inuyasha...?

-T-tá... Feh...-Inuyasha, tremendo.

Kagome sorriu e foi com Sango, que observava tudo com uma gota na cabeça.

O hanyou observou Kagome saindo, quando se voltou a menina a sua frente, que ainda o encarava com olhos radiantes, e um sorriso bobo na cara.

Inuyasha olhou para os lados, e se agachou de frente pra menina, olhando carrancudo pra ela.

-O que você olha tanto, menina...?

Kyuri nada respondeu. Só estendeu os bracinhos lentamente até o rosto do hanyou, que a olhava confuso. Aumentou o sorriso e saltou pra cima do Inuyasha.

-Orelhinhas fofaaaaas!-disse ela, em cima do hanyou e mexendo nas orelhinhas dele.

Inuyasha estava morrendo de susto com a garota, empurrando ela pra que ela saísse de cima dele.

-TIREM ESSA GAROTA DE CIMA DE MIIIIIIIIM!-a empurrava, mas parecia que nada adiantava.

Muitos dos convidados a essa altura riam da cara de medo do hanyou, que estava ficando constrangido.

Kagome veio correndo quando ouviu a voz do hanyou. Deparou-se com a cena e se segurou para não rir também. Sango também estava junto e sorriu.

Kuranusuke veio ver também o que estava acontecendo, e acabou rindo também. A cena realmente estava muito cômica. Viu Sango do outro lado do salão, e aproximou-se desta, envolvendo-lhe a cintura, ainda rindo.

Kagome foi até o hanyou ajuda-lo, e Sango foi junto, oferecendo ajuda também. Mas todos sabemos que era para se afastar de Kuranusuke, não é verdade?

Na cozinha, a velha Naoko ouvia tudo silenciosamente e com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

"_Oh, Kami...Daí-me paciência com essa minha neta..."_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Após a tumultuada cena, estavam reunidos Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha (com um pano encharcado de água gelada na cabeça, por que Kyuri realmente tinha puxado forte suas sensíveis orelhinhas), dentro da cozinha.

Kuranusuke queria acompanhar Sango, mas esta alegava que não precisava, então, deixou-a ir com os amigos.

-Inuyasha... Desculpe pela Kyuri-chan... Ela é apenas uma criança...-tentava falar Sango, mas a cena estava ainda muito clara em sua mente, e se esforçava para não rir.

-Mas tem uma força de uns 3 youkais juntos! Feh!-disse ele, muito emburrado, com Kagome do lado também fazendo um esforço para não rir e molhando novamente o pano na água gelada, para aliviar a vermelhidão nas orelhinhas do hanyou.

Posicionou o pano cuidadosamente, mas o hanyou gemeu baixinho de dor.

-Ai, desculpa, Inu... Foi sem querer...

-Não... Tudo bem...-disse ele, olhando carinhosamente para a morena. Esta percebeu e lhe sorriu. Inuyasha a puxou devagar pra si e a beijou suavemente.

Sango observava tudo, com um sorriso fraco. No fundo, tinha inveja deles... Abaixou a cabeça, e ficou a observar as mãos entrelaçadas.

Kagome olhou a amiga tristemente, e fitou o hanyou. Este também estava triste pela amiga.

-Sango... Temos algo para lhe dar...

-Hm...? O que é, Kagome...?

Inuyasha tirou de dentro do kimono um pano azul marinho embrulhado, e entregou a Sango.

-O que é isso...?-disse, abrindo o pano e vendo o colar de contas. Sofreu um baque àquela hora, como se lhe enfiasse uma faca no peito.

-É... Do Miroku... Ele nos pediu que lhe desse de presente de casamento... E pediu também que... Que lhe dissesse que é um presente de alguém que a ama muito, e a quer ver muito bem...

Sango não conseguia ouvir mais nada. Só fitava aquele colar de contas... Sabia que era com ele que Miroku lacrara o kazaana...

O tal presente fazia sentido, se pensarmos bem. O buraco-do-vento era uma maldição, certo? E o houshi-sama sofria de dor, cada vez que o usava mais, e o buraco abria mais...

Kazaana era igual a sofrimento... Sofrimento...

Conclusão: o houshi-sama, ao dar o colar de contas que lacrava o kazaana para Sango, queria dizer que estava sofrendo... E muito, por que só ela e seus amigos sabiam a angústia que tinha ao possuir aquele buraco na mão direita. Era como se esperasse a morte... Morte... Sim, morte. Por que aquilo tudo os fazia perder a vontade de viver. Era tortuoso demais.

Tudo fazia sentido na cabeça de Sango. Seus olhos começaram a embaçar. Seu peito a doer, e quando deu por si, as lágrimas já estavam escorrendo incessantemente, e ela apertava o colar fortemente em suas mãos.

-Sango...-chamou Kagome, com pena.

-Diga a ele... Obrigada...-disse ela, apertando o colar contra o seu peito.

Inuyasha e Kagome olhavam a amiga com pena, enquanto esta se levantava e ia para algum outro lugar que não seja perto daquela festa, muito menos de Kuranusuke.

Chegou em um jardim, e sentou-se em uma pedra, olhando para o céu estrelado.

Cada cintilar daquelas estrelas lhe lembrava o brilho dos calmos e incofundíveis olhos azuis e o amigável e belo sorriso do monge. Sentia um aperto no peito, uma saudade dolorosa, que a fazia soluçar e chorar.

Olhou para o colar, e pôs este na sua mão direita, assim como Miroku fazia para lacrar o buraco-do-vento. Analisou o colar em sua mão, e o apertou forte no peito, chorando mais. A saudade era imensa, no limite do insuportável.

"_Por que... Por que logo comigo...? Por que logo... Logo com ELE...?"._

Fungava olhando novamente o céu escuro, pensando no que estava fazendo o monge naquele momento. Se estava bem, com saúde...

Até que ouviu alguém lhe chamar.

-Menina...

Assustou-se um pouco, e olhou para quem a havia chamado.

-Ah, Naoko-sama... A senhora me assustou...

-Perdão, menina... Não foi minha intenção e...-parou um momento de falar, olhando para o colar na mão de sua senhora.- Menina... O que é isso?

-Isso? Ah... É o rosário que o Miroku usava para lacrar a maldição do Kazaana... Lembra que eu te falei?

-Sim, sim, lembro-me... Mas, que fazes com ele, se mal lhe pergunto?

-Mal nenhum. Ele... Ele me deu de presente de casamento...-sorriu tristemente.

A velha olhou para ela triste também, pois não gostava de ver uma mulher tão jovem e bela como ela deprimida daquele jeito.

-E a senhora... O que veio fazer aqui?

-Ah, eu vim lhe trazer algo... Lhe será muito útil na sua lua-de-mel...

Sango a olhava interrogativamente, falando dura.

-Mas eu lhe disse que não passarei as núpcias com ele, senhora Naoko!

-Eu sei, minha menina... Por isso mesmo lhe será útil...

Um momento de silêncio. Naoko mostrava um vidrinho com um líquido esbranquiçado nele contido, e pôs a explicar pacientemente para sua senhora confusa.

-Esse líquido... Digamos que seja um sonífero, mas um pouco diferente dos outros. Por ele conter mais ingredientes, é um pouco mais potente e não deixa dor de cabeça!-sorriu a velha divertida. Sango a encarava com uma gota na cabeça.

Naoko se desfez da cara entusiasmada e pôs a se explicar, meio constrangida pela "gracinha".

-Menina, aqui há uma quantidade suficiente para que não arrisque sua pureza por um bom tempo. Mas você deverá apenas dar ao meu senhor dez gotas desse líquido. Mas tome cuidado, são apenas dez gotas, porque se lhe der mais, ele poderá dormir profundamente por muuuito tempo, e até morrer durante o sono.

-Morrer? Oh!-espantou-se Sango. Não amava Kuranusuke, mas também não lhe deseja mal.

-Sim. Mas também é preciso que você esconda e finja bem, porque uma vez ele descoberto esse líquido, poderá me matar e fazer mal a você, menina! Não posso morrer agora, logo agora que Kyuri está crescendo e tomando ares de mulher, se é que a senhorita me entende. Ela não tem ninguém por ela... E eu não me perdoaria que alguém lhe fizesse mal...-disse Naoko, insegura.

-Não se preocupe, vovó Naoko! Não vou deixar que nada lhe aconteça, nada!- E a exterminadora abraçou a velha.

-Está bem, mas tome cuidado e seja esperta, criança... Não quero que lhe façam mal, a senhora é muito boa para mim...

-Obrigada por tudo, vovó. Por tudo...-Sango sorria para a velha, agradecida. Esta fitava sua senhora, também com um sorriso.

A velha saiu, e deixou Sango olhando para o frasco, com o líquido até a metade.

Isso, com certeza, seria de grande ajuda.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yume gargalhava e dançava, saindo do bosque.

Comemorava a perfeita atuação de "vítima" minutos antes, lembrando-se dos momentos e satirizando.

-Óh, senhor monge... O amo TANTO que acho que vou vomitar em cima de voc...-e fingiu um vômito, rindo gostosamente logo após.-Hahahahahaha! Ele caiu direitinho na minha conversa! Meu Kami, nunca vi tão burro! Hahahahaha! Agora ele deve estar toooodo culpado em ter me tirado a "inocência", hahahaha! Como é ingênuo o coitado... E PATÉTICO... Hmpf... Mas, nossa! Se algum dia alguém inventar um prêmio para melhor atriz, o meu ta garantido, hahahahahhahaa!

Parou um pouco de dançar e rir, porque estava cansada e seu abdômen já doía.

-Aiai... Agora é esperar a lua-de-mel do Takeda... Hehe, não vejo a hora de fazer mais trabalhinhos de novo! "Profissão" melhor que essa não há! Aaaai, como eu amo meu trabalho!

"_Não vejo a hora de deitar na cama do Kuranusuke, também... Ah, não vejo a hora..."._

**oOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DAAAEEEEEEEEE, FINALMENTE ACABEI! XD**

**E agradeçam a Camila, viu meus leitores? Ela que ficava me apressando... x.x**

**Mas, olha, Camila... Posso tirar uma folga, posso? Óò**

**Meu, eu batalhei um bocado pra fazer esse cap, né? E ainda te dediquei e tudo! Me dá uma folguinha, vai! #olhar pidão#**

**Então, gente... Essa vai ser a última vez q eu vou responder pelos caps (só quem ñ tiver conta no FFNet).**

**Vou responder por replay mesmo, ta? XD**

**Ninguém vai sentir falta, mesmo... u.u**

**Então, espero q todos tenham gostado desse cap, q na minha opinião foi um tanto quanto inútil.**

**Bem, vamos as reviews:**

**nathBella: **_Oi, Blz e vc? Acabado? Nossa... Oo Sinceramente, não sei qndo vai acabar naum, mas eu já tenho uma idéia do resto da história. Ééééh, eu não queria que terminasse com um "Não". Ia ficar muito sem-graça. E o que que a história da Yume tem a ver? Ah, no começo eu achei q nada, viu. É que eu gosto mt de falar sobre meus personas... Mas, qr saber? Tive umas idéias sobre isso, e isso vai me ajudar MUITO pro final da fic. XD Espero q tenha gostado desse cap, e espero receber uma review sua, viu? Adoro lê-las. Um grande bjo!_

**Kuri Machado: **_Oie! Nossa, vc acha? Valew ! Ta com dó do Miroku? Estranho, eu num to... XD kaaaara, eu sou mt má! XD Gosto mt de ver meus personas sofrerem, hehehe. QUE! VC CHOROU! Nhaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii q máximo! Putz, tu me deixou mt contente agora! Kra, to saltitando, vc acredita! Putz... Num acredito q tu tirou uma cópia dessa fic... OO Uaaaauuu! XD putz, valew mesmo, Kuri! Ah, com certeza eu vou ler essa sua fic! Um bjo!_

**Karol Misao: **_#levanto as mãos junto# É NÓÓÓÓÓIS, IRMÃ! LOUVADO SEJA O SESSHY E TODOS OS BONITÕES DO MUNDO ANIME! Kra, essa foi patética... Enfim... Ah, sim, mts flashbacks XD. Eu qria pôr a história da Yume. E acho q esse seria o cap ideal... se eu ñ colocasse agora, num colocaria nunca. U.U Enfim... Nhai, valew pelo elogio. Respondendo: 1- Não sei como eles conseguiram. Talvez eu pergunte pra alguém mais experiente daqui da fic, q só no final vai aparecer. Hehehe. 2- Tbm não sei. Mas tenho uma idéia do resto da fic, até do final. Bjos, espero q tenha curtido esse cap._

**BYYYEEEAAAAHHHH!**

**ARRANJEI UMA BETAAAAAA!**

**Lhes apresento: RIN HIGURASHI! (minha migona Sarah, eeheheh)**

_**Opinião da Beta:**_

_Eu não achei que esse capítulo foi inútil porque nele acontece muita coisa, a Yume apronta das suas (aliás, muito bem aprontado) aparecem a Kyuri e a Naoko, que vão virar aliadas da Sango e tudo mais, e cara, adorei a Kyuri! Ah, e mesmo que esse capitulo tenha sido meio inútil (como a autora depressiva mesmo disse) ele foi importante pra história, oras!_

_By: Rin Higurashi_

**Valew, moçaaa! #fazendo joinha#**

**Então, é issow...**

**Bjos genteee!**


	6. Cap3 Desenrolar

KARAAAAIIIUUUUU! OO' 

Há quanto tempo que eu ñ relo nessa fic meu Jesuis amado! –- '

XD eh, pessoas... foi mal pela demora milenar.

Digamos que isso se deveu a... uhm...

Falta de competência, criatividade e disposição, talvez...?

Eh, é isso ae "

Mas andei lendo algumas coisitas, que me deixaram LOKA pra escrever.

Então, cá estou queridos leitores ;D

XD" #Gota#

Vamos à fic D

_**SENTA QUE LÁ VEM HISTÓÓÓRIA!**_

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo _**

**Como faz um bocado de tempo (um bocado...? XD) eu vou fazer um pequeno resumo do cap anterior:**

"**_No capítulo anterior:_**

Miroku fica abaladíssimo ao assistir o casamento de sua amada Sango. Com isso, começa a entrar em uma depressão profunda, Enquanto isso, a taiji-ya também sofria muito por causa de Miroku, ao mesmo tempo que se desesperava com a idéia de uma lua-de-mel com seu agora marido Kuranusake Takeda. Com sorte, esta faz amizade com a velha Naoko e sua neta Kiyuri, servas de seu marido. Naoko-sama, para ajuda-la com aquilo tudo, lhe dá um frasquinho com um líquido esbranquiçado, (que na verdade era um poderoso sonífero) para que Sango conseguisse proteger sua "pureza" pelo menos por algum tempo. Enquanto isso, Yume ria com o sofrimento do casal..."

_**Proooonto XD tah aí! Espero que isso ajude a lembrar um pouco de tudo q aconteceu no cap anterior!**_

_**Agora sim, vamos à fic!**_

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _**

**Legenda: **

"_Blábláblá": _pensamentos ou lembranças

-Lerolero: fala dos personagens (isso se o FFNet não cortar)

**OoOoO**: mudanças de lugar.

**(N/A):** notas da autora depressiva (desculpas a quem não gosta de notas da autora, mas eu não resisto XD. Outra coisa: prometo que não terá muitas interrupções. ).

**_OoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOo _**

_**Lembranças**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

**_Desenrolar_**

_Dedicado a todas as pessoas que insistiram pra que continuasse essa fic. Principalmente a Miharu-chan, minha amiga loka que causa demais comigo! XD Valew marida linda! ;_

-Hahahahaha!! Não acredito que casei com você Sango... Você está tão linda... – um noivo recém casado ria e falava mole, completamente bêbado.

-Ah, obrigada Takeda-sama... E o senhor pode ter certeza, eu também, não estou acreditando que casei com o senhor até agora... ¬¬ – Sango praticamente servia como apoio ao seu marido em cima de um cavalo, desviando das tentativas de beijo dele... E também de seu mau-hálito. **(N/A: bafo de pinga é foda... -.-')**

"_Aiai... Primeiro caso com um homem que não amo, agora tenho que agüentar um bêbado dormindo no mesmo recinto que eu... Ta difícil a situação aqui, não acha não, Kami-sama...?"_ , pensava a exterminadora.

Coitada...

Bom, voltando...

Sango, com algum auxílio de seu marido (que já não era muita, mas ajudava), aproximava-se da onde seria supostamente o castelo que passariam a lua-de-mel, antes de voltar para o castelo de seu marido, que agora também era seu.

Saiu do cavalo, amarrando-o perto dali. Ajudou seu marido a descer, sendo obrigada a agüentar as risadas e o forte cheiro de sake deste.

Foi carregando-o pelo ombro até entrarem dentro da casa, que era muito bela e luxuosa. Sango até que poderia ficar admirando a beleza do lugar onde estava, se não tivesse que cuidar de um bêbado chato que gargalhava sem saber o porquê.

Os recém casados estavam chegando ao quarto, onde seria o lugar mais apropriado para que Sango desse um jeito no porre de Takeda.

-Vai, Takeda-sama... Deite-se aqui que vou preparar um banho gelado pro senhor... – A exterminadora, deitando seu marido no grande e macio futon.

-Nananinanão... Você também fica... – Takeda, completamente doidão, puxa Sango para o futon também, deitando em cima desta.

Sango corou instantaneamente, com medo, sentindo os beijos de seu esposo chegando bem próximos à sua boca.

Com a força que tinha, empurrou-o e saiu do futon rapidamente.

-S-sabe o que é, Takeda-sama... É que eu primeiro tenho que tomar um banho, trocar de roupa... Hoje foi um dia muito cansativo, sabe...! Além do mais, o senhor não está muito bem, não é?! – nesse momento, ela tinha muitas, muitas gotas na cabeça.

Takeda começou a fazer manha, resmungar algumas coisas e tudo mais. Sango saiu de fininho.

"_Que mané banho que nada, vou dar o remédio agora mesmo!"_

Dirigiu-se até a cozinha, onde fez um chá rapidamente.

-SANGOOOOO MEU AMOOOOUR!! - chamava sua esposa, cantarolando, Kuranusake.

-JÁ ESTOU INDOOOO!

A exterminadora levou junto consigo um copo do chá que fizera, já "batizado" com três gotas do líquido que Naoko-sama lhe dera.

-Chegueeeei! Vamo toma chazinho, vamo?

Entre resmungos, insistências, gotas e gargalhadas, Takeda tomou o chá.

Sango sentou-se no futon, cansada. De repente, foi surpreendida sendo agarrada por trás pelo seu marido.

-Vem com seu maridinho agora, vem...

De repente, sentiu uma mão passeando por lugares impróprios.

-MIROKU HENTAAAI! – e acertou uma bela bofetada na cara de seu marido, que apagou na hora.

Preocupou-se na hora com Takeda, mas voltou seus olhos à sua mão. Sentiu um desânimo, um peso no peito. E lembrou-se de Miroku. Sorriu triste e serenamente, respirando fundo.

Olhou seu marido deitado e desacordado na cama. Começou a imaginar Miroku no lugar dele. Dormindo tranqüilamente, com um leve sorriso no rosto; e ela o abraçando.

Sentiu sua garganta engasgar novamente, e lágrimas beirando os olhos castanhos e bem maquiados. Levantou-se do futon com os mesmos olhos, agora se permitindo a rolar lágrimas cristalinas deles, com sua franja cobrindo-os.

Foi até o banheiro, onde havia uma banheira com pétalas de rosas vermelhas boiando em cima da água quente.

Despiu-se e entrou para se banhar. Encostou sua cabeça numa toalha e fechou os olhos por um momento, mas logo os abriu novamente e fitou a Lua cheia por uma pequena janela ali.

Sentia seus membros dormentes pelo cansaço latejar. Mas não se importava. Aliás, não se importava com mais nada... A não ser esquecer o homem que amava. E esquecer junto com ele seus sonhos e planos de uma vida feliz.

(Ao lado dele).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miroku continuava dentro daquela cabana suja e velha. Olhava a lua, alta e brilhante no céu. Estava tudo rodando dentro de sua cabeça, eram fatos demais para que ele conseguisse acompanhar. Suspirou e fechou os olhos.

"Provavelmente, a festa já deve ter acabado... E eles já devem estar na lua-de-mel...".

Olhou para sua mão direita, onde havia seu kazaana. Lembrou-se de supetão da promessa que propôs a Sango. De que, depois que derrotassem Naraku, teriam muitos filhos.

Sorriu. Sentia-se um idiota lembrando dessa promessa. Sentia-se um idiota lembrando de todos os bons momentos que tivera com aquela que amava.

Sentia-se um idiota apenas por sentir que agora só era feito de lembranças. Lembranças que não se apagavam, pelo contrário, só insistiam em aparecer em sua mente à medida que sua dor aumentava. Lembranças que o torturavam, pouco a pouco.

Levantou-se de onde estava, e saiu da cabana em meio à penumbra, sem entender como arranjou forças para tal.

Estonteado, procurou um lugar pra se banhar. Achou um rio, onde suas águas limpas estavam paradas, refletindo a luz da lua cheia, como se fosse um espelho. Uma paisagem linda, de fato.

Despiu-se de seu manto e o largou lá. Devagar, entrou dentro do rio. A água gelada se chocava com sua pele quente, fazendo tremer os lábios, já roxos.

Soltou o pequeno rabo, ficando de cabelo solto. Passou lentamente a água por eles, os umedecendo. Aspirou o ar, enchendo completamente seus pulmões. Estava exausto.

Olhou novamente para a Lua.

"Até quando isso vai durar...? Eu não agüento mais...".

Lembrou-se por um momento de Yume, também. Não a entendia, não entendia o "amor" que ela dizia sentir por ele. Na verdade, a achava uma louca por fazer tudo aquilo por ele; realmente não sabia o que fazer com aquela mulher, a quem sentia pena.

Não sabia nada sobre ela. Não sabia nem se tinha pais... E se tivesse, seria um problema... Na certa eles iriam exigir que ele se casasse com ela, já que a "desonrou".

Decidiu não pensar mais nisso.

Acabou de se banhar, e saiu do rio. Pôs o manto apenas até a altura da cintura, deixando seu peitoral despido. **(N/A: Baaabem garotas ;D).**

Sentindo-se ainda cansado e com sono, caminhou mais um pouco, até ouvir pessoas chamando seu nome, reconhecendo que as vozes eram de Kagome e Inuyasha.

Continuou andando, sem se importar muito. Chegou à cabana, e lá estavam os dois.

Kagome correu abraçar o amigo, preocupada. Miroku ficou meio surpreso com a ação da amiga, enquanto notava Inuyasha enciumado, rosnando.

-Miroku! Que bom que a gente te encontrou! Aonde você foi? Está gelado! Vai, vista-se antes que pegue um resfr- - -

-Já chega Kagome!! – Inuyasha, gritando furioso.

Miroku quase ria com a situação.

-Inuyashaaa... ¬¬ - Kagome, ameaçadora.

-Calma K-chan... Eu to bem...

Conversaram mais um pouco, sendo às vezes interrompidos por alguns faniquitos de Inuyasha e "sentas" de Kagome.

Por fim, Kagome tenta convencer Miroku a voltar para onde estavam, que não era muito longe dali.

Miroku, visivelmente cansado, aceita.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yume já estava em seu dojo, no castelo de Kuranusake. Preparava-se para dormir, depois de encenar às outras servas que se sentia mal, e não podia ajuda-las a arrumar o local. Já havia tomado seu banho, e estava deitada no futon, com a Jóia Oculta em sua mão, a balançando.

Sorria divertida pelos acontecimentos. Principalmente pelo monge, a quem a satisfez como nunca nesse dia.

"Maaas, mesmo assim... Ninguém ainda bateu o Takeda-kun... A não ser..."

Lembrou-se dele.

"Aonde será que ele ta agora...?".

Riu com o pensamento. Provavelmente, ainda estaria procurando o causador do incêndio que destruiu o vilarejo onde seu irmão menor estava, e onde morreu também.

"Mas é um imbecil mesmo... Nunca ele iria encontrar esse tal causador do incêndio...".

Riu novamente. Suspirou e por fim, tornou a pensar em qual passo daria após todo aquele seu showzinho pra cima do monge.

- Se é que é necessário fazer mais alguma coisa... Aquela exterminadora o odeia, estão separados pra sempre... Puxa... Esse foi o trabalho mais rápido que eu já fiz! – Disse a ela mesma.

Refletindo, decidiu parar um pouco por aí. E mesmo se houvesse alguma reviravolta... Ela já sabia o que fazer.

Pensando nisso, gostou da idéia de ter falado ao monge que o amava. Isso seria de grande valia se algum probleminha ocorresse.

Suspirou. Já que missão estava temporariamente cumprida... O que faria agora?

"Antes de qualquer coisa... Uma noite de despedida ao Takeda...". Riu.

Pensou mais um pouco, até que pegou no sono.

Mas mal ela sabia que alguém, apenas por passagem, ouviria seus dizeres por detrás da porta...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sango saiu do banho. Estava vestindo uma camisola de algodão, que avistou no canto do banheiro.

Entrando no quarto, ainda via Takeda desacordado. Provavelmente por causa do remédio que dera.

Suspirou fundo, pegou travesseiros e uma coberta. Deitou-se bem suficientemente afastada de seu marido, para sentir-se segura.

De olhos semicerrados, refletia. Não sabia por quanto tempo teria que fugir de seu marido, e até achava errado. Mas não queria de jeito nenhum consumar o seu casamento, e agüentaria o tempo que fosse.

Achava que restaria para ela apenas uma vida infeliz de senhora de terras, com muitos criados à sua volta, muito puxa-saquismo e pouco apoio de amigos.

Mas era o que escolhera. Sentia-se como se nunca conseguisse perdoar Miroku por tê-la traído daquela maneira. Claro, não tinham um relacionamento muito oficializado, mas isso a machucara de uma maneira irreversível.

Agora ainda mais, prevendo que ele e a serva de Kuranusake Takeda viveriam juntos, e finalmente ele teria o filho que sempre quis ter.

Sorriu triste, mas conformada. Era assim... Então, que continuasse assim: sem seus amigos, sem sua felicidade... Sem seu amor.

"E, ao contrário de mim... Que felizes sejam...".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**UHUUUUUUUUUUW \O/**

**Cabei ) **

**XD**

**Tah, esse cap ta bem tosquinhu u.u**

**Mas só foi pra atualizar né? D faze um agrado pra vcs u.u**

**(como se alguém se importasse ú.ù)**

**XDD**

**Ah, vlw a todos que insistiram pra q eu continuasse a fic ta? \o**

**Vlw tbm a todos que mandaram review! E desculpa num poder responder, pq eu num lembro se eu já respondi ou ñ XD #baka# u.u'**

**Vlw marida D**

**XD**

**BJAAAUM #manda bitoka#**


End file.
